The Resurrection of the Nightmare
by Pikpixie03
Summary: WHOO! A New Chappy is up! Finally! Wesker is dropped into a locked room and fights BOWs by himself! But when he gets injured, will he accept the group's help? Sally unleashes a Boss BOW! Is the group ready for this? Hiatus  reworking story
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or anything. They all belong to the good, good people of Capcom. I'm just a RE fan who loves to write fics for the hell of it.

Authoress' Notes: I DO, in fact, own the character Alexandra "Alex". I'm actually going to have the RE4 style of Leon because it looks cool and I'm going to be sticking weapons from the games in here. Or at least from what I remember of the games. Plus the area and city are fictional and therefore mine!

Final Note: For those who are the stuck up keep-the-game-the-way-it-is people… don't bother reading this fic. There will be some fantasy stuff going on, mostly just with Alex. I promise to try to keep close to the survival horror theme. For those who don't give a rat's ass about what's in the fic as along as it's a good story. Enjoy! Oh, and I never played Code: Veronica so bare with me if I screw up somewhere. Enough talk! On with the fic! (RE, Wesker, and Leon RULE!!!)

------------------------------------------------------------------

The Resurrection of the Nightmare

Chapter One: The Arrival

It had been exhausting six hours since leaving the airport in New York to get to this city. After four months of rest from the incident at Raccoon City, Leon had received information from Chris that Umbrella activity had risen in Avon City and needed him to check it out since everyone else were too busy with Umbrella raids to go. The rookie cop agreed and departed for the city immediately. Once there, he had driven around the city to get a better bearing of the area before deciding to head to the apartment that ol' Brian Irons' account had so graciously paid for him.

Leon finally arrived at Sunrise Apartments and settled into his temporary home before bringing out his laptop and calling Chris up via underground internet. A static covered screen opened up before a voice spoke to the rookie cop.

"You have five seconds to say the code…" the voice stated flatly. Leon cleared his throat and replied the code.

"Wisdom leads to bravery, bravery earns trust."

"Code accepted." the voice said and the screen cleared, revealing the face of Chris Redfield, who relaxed at the sight of Leon.

"Ah, Leon. Did you reach the city?" Chris asked. Leon nodded as his friend continued. "Find anything?"

"Other than the fact that Umbrella's HQ is right in the middle of the city? No, I didn't find anything worth of interest. But then again, I need more info." Leon answered flatly. Redfield sighed and rubbed his temples for a bit. "Sorry, it's just that Umbrella seems to have decided to place some of their files in encrypted code…"

"Which is a pain in the fucking ass!" yelled a male voice that held a familiar accent. Leon raised his brow at the voice, recognizing it instantly. "Carlos?" he questioned in surprise.

(A/N: Carlos is Brazilian, right? I can't remember.)

Another window of the laptop opened and Carlos' tired yet angry face appeared. And from the looks of him, Leon could only guess that he had been hacking at this file for quite a while. The ex-UBCS member furrowed his brows for a bit before letting out a yell of triumph. Chris and Leon both asked what he found. Carlos grinned and tapped at a few keys. A 3-D map of Avon City took over Leon's computer as Carlos explained on what he found.

"Okay, this is the map of the city and right here…" Carlos focused on the skyscraper that was directly in the center of the city. "is the Avon City Umbrella HQ." Leon sighed.

"Yeah, I know and I've already told Chris that." the rookie cop growled then looked thoughtful, "Can you give me a copy of the building's blueprints so I can plan a raid?"

Carlos gave him a smirk and shook his head slightly. Chris gave him the 'what-the-hell-are-you-hiding' look. The Latino said nothing as he brought up the plans on screen for the two to see. Leon scanned through the plans of the entire building before his blue eyes widen in shock. "Th-this can't be…" Leon murmured as he quickly went through the plans more thoroughly.

Chris was just as shocked, "There's nothing in that building. No BOW labs, nothing that'll link them to the incidents. But there was a rise in activity in that city."

"You're right. There is unusual activity around there but not in that building." Carlos pointed out. Leon and Chris both gave him puzzled looks. The mercenary sighed and typed in a command. A red 3-D arrow went from the Umbrella HQ, stretched across the eastern half of the city and stopped at the forest. "The activity rise centers here. And from what I can read from the data, they're trying to finish up just one project." Carlos focused on the forest and a large castle popped up in area. Chris automatically scowled at the wooded area.

"Great, another lab in the woods. First, it was a mansion. Then, an artic wasteland. Now, it's a fucking castle. What's next? Umbrella gonna dive under the sea and say hi to the Little fucking Mermaid?!" Redfield griped.

The rookie cop and the Brazilian both stared at him during his ranting. "Chris, you need to chill." Leon replied flatly while doing the anime flat look, then turned his attention to Carlos. "Exactly what is this project that they're such in a hurry to finish?"

Carlos rested his head on his fist and read through the file. "Um, Project Nightshade. From what I can make out, it's a near perfect BOW that Umbrella has designed and the only one they've made. Hmm, it seems Umbrella has pumped a lot of combat information into this thing's head because it learned how to excel in close range combat and the use of firearms, without it waking up."

"Wait, you mean this thing learned how to do fifty kinds of kick ass without waking up?" Leon asked skeptically.

Carlos nodded, "Yup."

"But how can Umbrella know that for sure without testing it out?"

"Seems Umbrella can analyze this thing's mind. The rest of the data explaining the process is corrupt."

"Great. Well, anything else worth mentioning?"

Carlos poked around in the file as he sipped on can of soda. "Let's see, they used the DNA of one of their employees to create this BOW, so it's basically a clone. Um…oh, hey! Says here, that the BOW was rejecting a STARS killer program that Umbrella was trying to cram into its head. So they had to redesign the program... the only problem is that they're not done with it yet. But the BOW is actually a blank."

"A blank?" Chris questioned, interested in the words. Carlos nodded as he read what he could on the subject.

"Yeah, also known as the Live 'N' Learn type. If the BOW wakes up before it receives or activates the program it'll have to distinguish what is friend or foe all on its own."

"And…?" Leon pressed.

"So who ever gets to it first can tell it who's good and who's bad and it'll obey that person…I think."

"Hmm, a BOW we can show to the media and finally expose Umbrella for who they're really are. I like it." Leon grinned at the idea.

"Forget about it, Leon. Umbrella may have already completed their killer program by now." Chris growled, taking the rookie cop by surprise.

"But…" Leon protested.

"We didn't get this file until a couple a months ago and in that time Umbrella may have completed that thing's program. So… if you find the BOW…kill it. Or it may kill you." Chris said, looking tired and some what guilty. He wanted to hope that the BOW's program wasn't complete. He wanted to believe that they could covert the experiment to their side to help bring down Umbrella... But being realistic...there may be no choice but to destroy the one piece of evidence that could disband the evil company for good.

"If its inactive and has the program or its already attacking me, I'll destroy it." Leon muttered before Chris signed off. Carlos was silent for a bit before speaking up. "I can't give you the blueprints of the castle, I haven't hacked that far, so you'll have to find the map on your own. But I can give you the directions to the castle."

"Thanks." Leon cracked a smile as Carlos grinned.

"Hey, Leon. If you can...save that BOW. It may come in handy someday."

"I know. I just hope they haven't placed in that program or else I'm going to be running from another Mr. X. And believe me...I don't want to do that again." Leon muttered as he downloaded the data into his wrist-com.

The mercenary shuddered at the idea. "Tell me about it. Nemesis was a bitch to deal with...especially with him carrying around that damn rocket launcher of his."

Leon raised a brow and gave Carlos a cocky look. "I thought Jill was the one who had to deal with the freak and his launcher. You, on the other hand, had a mad dash with him to see who got to Jill first when she was infected. I'm not saying you had it easy but Jill was the one who killed him."

Carlos gave him glare. "Hey, if you can go through a race against him to get to Jill first while he's whipping you around with his tentacles and not be at the brink of death, then brag to me about it. I almost died when he decided that I'd do much better if I FLEW to Jill... head first against the door."

(A/N: That actually happened to Carlos when I played RE3. Nemmy helped me by throwing him to the door. So I got to Jill before him. )

Leon cracked at that point. He laughed as he imagined Carlos flying into the door and going through it while holding up the vaccine to Jill. Carlos scowled as Leon held his sides and continued to laugh, little tears seeping from his eyes from the laughter.

"Haha. Laugh it up, pendejo. You'll get yours one day, Leon, I swear it." the Hispanic growled.

"S-sorry...haha...it's...it's just so funny when you think about it." Leon apologized between chuckles. Carlos only sighed as he rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get some sleep. The sooner you get started on the raid, the better. I don't think the others will like to have a BOW running around trying to kill us off."

"Nope." Leon murmured, his eyes lowering in sadness as he remembered what happened to Ada.

"Well, g'night, amigo."

"Night, Carlos." Leon yawned as they both logged off and the rookie cop headed off to bed to rest up for the day ahead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: The Rookie Cop and the Dark Angel

Leon makes it to the castle and runs into trouble. Escaping his current danger for the moment, Leon stumbles upon the BOW clone and sees it in action. He makes two startling discoveries. The BOW's true identity and another enity (no, not the whatever company Ada was working for in RE2) is trying to steal research data from Umbrella's Lab to make better and deadlier BOWs. Who? Wait 'n' see.

(Review please! I'll take comments, positive critizism, and any ideas you guys have for this fic. I borrowed a company name from a movie since I couldn't come up with one of my own. Oh, and some chapters may have more talk than descriptive paragraphs and vise versa. Just to let you know, okay? Any flames will be sent to Umbrella to deal with. I know I was supposed place this at the top but I was too lazy to do it 'til now.)

(Does anyone want to help me make a Resident Evil RPG group? Contact me by my E-mail: 


	2. The Rookie Cop and the Dark Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or anything. They all belong to the good, good people of Capcom. I'm just a RE fan who loves to write fics for the hell of it.

Authoress' Notes: Alexandra "Alex" is mine. Leon is in his RE4 style. Nickleback's _Savin' Me _song will be Alex's theme since it fits her. Still trying to keep the whole thing as close as I can to the Survival Horror theme. There's another charry that I've created, only mention here and there but will come out later in the fic. Try to figure out Alex's true identity. Thank you all for your reviews and I'm still open to ideas! Enjoy this chappy!

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Resurrection of the Nightmare

Chapter Two: The Rookie Cop and the Dark Angel

Leon pressed himself against the dark side of the pillar as a couple of guards walked past, talking loudly about their pay. Surprising enough, there weren't as many guards as he and the others had thought. Leon didn't like this. From the way everything is it didn't seem like a Umbrella had a lab in here. The male frowned as he reflected his nightmare of Raccoon and growled inwardly. This is Umbrella. The very company that exercised the whole saying of 'looks can be deceiving' crap.

The rookie dared a peek from the pillar and looked around. Seeing that there aren't any guards, for the moment anyway, he darted to the next one and sighed. Doing a whole James Bond stealth mission was going to take forever. He'll probably turn eighty-years old by the time he found the right room and then wait another few years before he'll get a chance to open the damn door.

Assuming IF he found the door.

Besides, he couldn't afford to rush this. He needed to find a map of this place so he wouldn't get lost, find the BOW, get rid of or save it, grab whatever evidence he can and then get the hell of here. He looked around again, making sure there weren't any guards near him, before looking up at the wall. And there was his first prize...

The map.

Pinned to the wall for the guards to use if they're lost. Also handy for those raiding the facility because Umbrella is so high on itself that they didn't consider to place these maps in secure areas.This makes it easier for the rookie cop to find the BOW and evidence, grab 'em and go.

Leon cracked a grin as he reached out to grab the map, thinking that this'll be shortest and fastest raid ever done. Suddenly, he felt a chill run down his spine as he held the map in hand. Something was off about this. Something felt wrong, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. By this point, his instincts were telling him to get his ass in gear and run. Leon hesitated, peering down and seeing that he had stepped on an alarm laser, breaking the little red beam of light in half. He flinched at the exact same time as the alarms blared.

Just great.

Just fucking great.

So much for being silent.

Not only was Umbrella high on itself but the company was also fucking paranoid. Of course they'll cover the shadows with these things. Just another step for the company to make sure NOTHING gets through their little hide aways.The rookie cop scowled at the little laser.

"Son of a..." Leon began to growl just before the door next to his right flew open and three guards filed out. He looked up at them as they leveled their assault rifles to his chest. "...bitch!" he yelped out, ducking behind the pillar a second before the guards let loose their rounds. The rain of bullets chattered angrily at the pillar ripping little chunks off the side. Leon gritted his teeth as the guards continued their hail of bullets. _How much ammo do they have?!_ The cop growled. He could fire back but all he had with him was a M93R with three spare clips, and his survival knife. He looked around for an escape route and found it about half way down the corridor. Now all he had to do is distract them long enough to get into the other hallway and fire off some rounds of his own.

He pull out the survival knife, it's reflective surface giving him an idea. He held it up at arm's length above his head, slowly letting peek out from the pillar as the guards continued to pour out rounds. Leon watched the knife carefully until he saw the bright fluorescent lamp mounted above the door. The male grinned. Cha-ching! He caught the light of the lamp and reflected it to the guards' eyes.

Leon waited 'til he heard three cries of surprise before he took off toward the hallway entrance. Once he was safe behind the adjacent wall, the rookie fired off three rounds. One hitting a guard's leg, the second catching the other guard's arm, and the third puctured the last guard's neck. All of them going down. Leon turned and ran down the hall, his presence hushed by the plush carpet, looking for a room to hide so he could study the map.

"Quick! This way! I heard the shots from over here!"

"Aw, shit!" Leon hissed as he skidded to a halt in the middle of the hallway. The sounds of guards coming in from both sides of the area. The rookie cop backed away from the carpet, thinking he could escape the two "armies" by hiding in the shadows. He continued to back up until he felt the wall press up against his back, then he sidled along the wall heading toward the shadow of a pillar. He was almost there, as well as the two groups, when he felt a small tremor and the wall disappeared from behind him. Leon teetered on the edge of the floor, swaying gently back and forth. He stood perfectly still, safe, until he was startled by a gunshot and fell back.

"Aw, crap!" he yelped, falling back into a darkness that swallowed him.

He felt a sudden sharp pain in his upper back and a few seconds later another sharp pain in his legs. It took him awhile to realize that he was rolling down a staircase. A hard, stone staircase. He came to a pretty painful stop as he slammed against a heavy wood door. He curled up in ball as he allowed his body the time to bare the pain coursing through him, then weakly stood up.

"Ow... Damn Carlos and his jinx on me." he mumbled as he pushed the door open.

He froze the instant he walked into the room. So there was a lab hiding here, maybe more in the castle. But this wasn't a lab, it was more like a storage area. The rookie began to shiver a little as he gazed around the large room, noting the glass and titanium capsules that lined the walls and a stainless steel table in the middle. It was cold but not nearly cold enough to call it a cold storage room. He stepped closer to one and saw it held a BOW that was a cross between a Hunter and a frog.

_Beta Hunters_, he thought.

Carlos had told him about those. Ugly things that when they sense you're near death they try to swallow you whole. He continued his exploration of the room, some capsules where empty which made him feel uneasy, and others had some other "things" inside that he'd rather not find out. But what caught his eye was a lone capsule sitting in the far corner of the room. This one had its lights on and held within it was a beautiful young girl, not much older than Claire, maybe a year or two younger. She had long blonde hair, creamy colored skin and wore a white, skin tight tube top and mini shorts. Leon blinked up at her as a sad and angry thought crossed his mind.

"Oh, brother. Umbrella, will you go as far as to kidnap innocent people off the street to further your own research?" he muttered. He stared at her with sadness as she merely floated there, oblivious to her surroundings. As he lowered his gaze to the machinery before him, he thought he saw her twitch to his words. Perhaps, she was aware?

_No_, Leon thought, _She can't possibly hear me. _

This girl could had been walking down a street minding her own business when Umbrella decided to use her for a test subject and grabbed her off the street. His thoughts sadden,_ Poor girl. Her parents might think she's dead, while in reality she's being held here enduring some things worse than death._ He looked at the information scrolling through the screen and thought recording some of this will qualify as evidence. At least for the girl's sake. He read through some of the info and his jaw dropped at a piece of info that bloomed before him. At that same time, the door to the room burst open and several armed men raced in.

(A/N: Now we're switching over.)

_Brother...? Where..?_ The girl opened her eyes a crack, letting them adjust to the light before gazing at the figure in front of her. It was male, she knew, and he was reading something. Something that gave him a shock of his life. A loud crash from the northern entrance forced her to look up and saw several armed men rush in. They aimed their weapons at the male's back. Worried for the man's safety, she looked at him. _Look out..., _she thought, _Behind you..._ Everything happening in a split second.

The man tensed before whirling around, facing the men. He shouted something to them before he ducked behind her capsule as they fired carelessly into the room. There was basically no cover in the room other than behind the capsules, and therefore he couldn't fight back, they had the man pinned. They advanced further into the room, firing their seemingly endless rain of bullets. Some of them pelted the machinery near her capsule until it was destroyed and several had hit the glass protecting her. The men continued their attack and the glass began to crack in multiple places. The armed men paused in their advance to see whether they hit the other or not.

Just then a blur jumped out from behind the capsule and fired wildly into the group, the rounds going wide. The guards dove out of the way of his attack and prepared to retaliate. This was aggravating the girl. These men are ment to do harm to this man. She narrowed her eyes. This man...who was her brother.

_No one is going to hurt brother!_ she thought angrily, _No one!_

Her eyes glowed an icy blue as she watched her brother back up against her capsule. The glassed shattered and she leaped out, ready to defend her brother.

(A/N: And we're switching back.)

Leon couldn't believe his eyes when the glass shattered behind him and the girl leaped in front of him, facing against the guards. The guards, too, were shocked by this as she narrowed her eyes and raced at them. She ran up to the closest one and slammed her fist into his gut, forcing him to double over. As he did, she grabbed his helmeted head and gave it a hard twist to the left. There was a sickening CRACK! and he collasped, dead. She darted to the next guard, who was too stunned to react quickly enough. She wrapped her arms around his waist, like a hug, before she tighten her grip and bent back, taking him with her in a suplex, the guard's neck breaking upon impact. The third guard fired his Assualt Rifle at her legs, which she avoided by bringing her legs up into a hand stand, she grabbed two things from the second guard's body before pushing herself at the guard. She quickly wrapped her legs around his upper chest, as if she was sitting on his chest. The guard paused and stared at her. Her wet hair framed her lovely face as she stared back.

The girl suddenly grinned wickedly and began to beat the guard over the head with the batons she'd taken from the body. The helmet began to give way as the visor cracked from the force of the blows. The guard flailed and thrashed wildly in attempt to buck her off, but the girl only tighten her grip around his waist and pressed her attack. In a last ditch, yet meaningless, effort to force the girl off was to fire his rifle in every direction his arm was able to allow. The hail of bullets rained everywhere, shattering capsules, and destroying sentive equipment but none touched the girl.

Leon stared in amazement as the BOW continued to beat the guard senseless, who was firing his weapon everywhere and the stream of deadly rain was heading his way. The cop dove for the floor as the angry chatter of bullets whizzed above and beyond him, peppering the ceiling. Tearing into it enough to cause that whole section of the ceiling to give way. Leon cried out in alarm as he felt the debris crashing over him, a fairly big chunk of it slamming against his skull, and burying him alive under the collasping ceiling.

The girl paused in her attack as she heard her brother cry out and looked over her shoulder in shock. The white ceiling had caved in on her brother, burying him alive in rubble. Rage bloomed within her as she slowly turned back to face the guard. The little bastard responsible for it. The guard saw how tense the girl was and realized that he made a grave mistake in his act. The last things he saw were the raging fury in the girl's bright blue eyes and the steel baton rushing up to meet his face.

The girl stood up after jamming the baton into the guard's face and ran toward Leon, who was barely conscious. Upon reaching her brother, the girl began to remove the pile of rubble in hopes that he was still alive. A low moan from him confirmed her hopes as she tossed aside the last piece of ceiling and carefully turned him over to lie on his back. It seemed that the blow to the head had left her brother dazed, with his eyes half open and glossy. He was pretty much out of it.

Maybe it had to do with the bump on his head? She blinked at it for a second, before leaning forward to take a better look at it. As she did, Leon's half lidded eyes flew open at the movement and gasped.

----------------------------------------

Leon was out of it, plain and simple. His thoughts collided with what he remembered the last two minutes before the ceiling caved in on him. He remembered the grunts ambushing him while he was reading the girl's data. The capsule behind him had shattered from the storm of hot lead, and finally the BOW defending him. _**Defending**_ him. Not attacking. It was surreal, even to him. But then, maybe she was saving him for last? He pushed the thought aside as a throbbing pain washed over him.

_Uh, that's right. I was konked on the head with something. I wonder if...Oh, God_.

He shoved the pain aside in a panic and reached for the silver of awareness, forcing his eyes to open fully. Upon doing so, he saw that the BOW was staring at him.

Too close for comfort.

Startled, he gasped involuntarily and crabwalked backwards to get away. Was she going to attack him? Apparently not, as she giggled at his actions. Leon cocked his head to one side in confusion, trying to figure out as to why she was just staring at him. But surprisingly, the BOW mirrored his action, tilting her head to one side with a smile.

Why in the hell was she copying him?

"Fun."

The rookie blinked at the word that caught him off guard. _What did she just say? _The BOW smiled and pointed her finger at him, at which Leon froze completely, unsure what to do. She giggled at his expression, which soon bloomed into an all out laughing fit.

"Funny." she mangaged to say between laughs, her icy blue eyes closing to make room for her smile.

Funny? She thinks this is funny? Scaring him shitless was funny to her?

He watched her look around the room in awe and suddenly remembered something. Hadn't Carlos told him that if the BOW did not have the program then it'll have to distinguish its enemies all on its own? Leon smiled at the thought as the BOW wandered about the room, peering into the capsules; seemingly more interested in what was in the room than what had just happened twenty seconds ago. The rookie glanced at the dead grunts as a thought nagged at him. He should be paying attention to the BOW behind him but something wasn't right about these guys. They were working for Umbrella, they knew that the company cherished their precious BOWs...

_So, why would they fire carelessly into a BOW storage area?_ He walked over to the closest one and began to remove the grunt's weapons to take with him as he continue to ponder over the question. He reached over to search the man's other pockets for more M16 mags when something caught his eye. Underneath the Umbrella logo patch was another patch... A patch that bore a different insigna.

A letter "G" merged with a letter "X".

The rookie frowned slightly, now where did he see that logo before? He thought back to what he saw on TV. There had been news broadcasts and commericals where another commerical entity rivialed Umbrella in computer technology and medical products that had a letter "G" and a letter "X" emblazed on the labels.

"What was the name?" Leon muttered to himself and thought hard, "G and X, the name has to come from the two letters. G, X, G, X, G, X...Gen...X..."

He froze as realization hit him. "Gen...X? GenX?" Wait a minute, GenX was a respected company that dealt with deadly viruses to find cures...

_Just...like...Um..brella... Oh, God, no..._

"Aw, fuck. An Umbrella company wannabe..." he hissed as he glared at the dead men. Apparently, they sent in some of their own version of the UBCS undercover to take out Umbrella from the inside out. Leon fished out a disk from one of the dead grunt's pockets. And steal any data they can get to make their own home grown BOWs.

_Whoopie-fucking-doo._

The rookie cop shoved the disk into his pocket as he walked over to the girl BOW, who was currently poking at dead Hunter. Exactly what was he going to tell her? That she was a experiment that shouldn't be alive? A threat to the entire world? The only reason why she's still alive is that she was going to be used as evidence against a company she didn't even know about? As he knelt down next to her, he finally decided what he was going to do with her...

"Hey, do you know your name?" he asked her, as she continued to poke at the dead Hunter. She paused and looked thoughtful. After a few seconds, she looked a little sad, the type of look that nearly broke Leon's heart. "I... I don't know..." she murmured.

The rookie smiled. "Want me to give you a name?" The girl smiled and nodded her head eagerly.

He remembered the information that he read before the GenX grunts destroyed the capsule. Her first and last name, he remembered clearly but wasn't too sure if he should let her know her own last name. He decided that he should keep it to himself and not tell her or his friends her last name...for her own sake.

"How about Alexandra? 'Alex' for short." Leon asked and the girl, Alex, squealed in joy. Apparently, she loved that name and hugged him for it. He blushed at the action. He was in love with Claire, no doubt about it but Alex was touching a part of his heart that he didn't know that was missing. He had been an only child and looking at Alex's smile made him think of her as a younger sister. Maybe this was why Chris was so protective of Claire?

She squeezed him a little too tightly in her bear hug and Leon flinched. She was a younger sister, a very _**strong**_ younger sister, and she did call him her brother. He eased out of her hug and held a gun out to her to take. Alex took it and stared at it, then looked at him in confusion. Apparently, she didn't know what he wanted her to do with the firearm and smiled a bit.

"Alex, I'm going to tell you a story about a bad company. After I'm done telling you the story, we need to find you some clothes, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Do you want to help me, your brother, fight and stop the bad guys?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. After you get dressed, we gear up and go stop the bad guys."

"Yay!"

Leon told her the story and watched carefully at her expressions as they changed throughout the tale. She went from intrested to surprise then to horror and finally to anger. She raised and cocked the Colt SAA, a look of fury on her lovely face.

"Do you know what we need to do?" Leon asked carefully, he was about to say something else but from the way she held the gun he decided not to. She looked at the grunts and narrowed her blue eyes.

"Yes. Stop Umbrella."

------------------------------

Next Chapter: Gearing Up and On the Hunt

Leon finds some clothes for Alex to wear in a nearby locker and attempts to download some information but the computers in the room are down. It seems they need to search the castle for another lab and get the info from there! A new threat emerges and an old one appears. Can Leon and Alex find a way to keep the GenX and Umbrella grunts from getting to the labs before they do? What is the new threat? And who is the old one?

Pikpixie03: R&R please! Do you guys want Wesker to surface, or maybe Spencer himself? Dr. James Marcus? Someone I don't know? C'Mon you guys decide!


	3. Gearing Up And On The Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own the super cool series Resident Evil, no matter how much I want to. They all belong to the geniuses of good ol' Capcom! I'm just a RE fan that plays way too much RE and daydreams a lot! So I just write fics for the hell of it!

Authoress' Notes: Alexandra "Alex" is mine. Leon is in his fucking sexy RE4 style. Nicklebacks' _Saving Me_ is Alex's theme. Still trying to keep it as close as I can to Survival Horror but can't help sticking in fanstasy stuff. I'm a RPG fanstasy fan freak, so sue me. My other new charry will be here, she's mine too. Can you guess Alex's true identity?

Final Note: Thank you, Sabertooth and Wolf for your lovely review, you're making me blush! I'm still open to ideas! Enjoy this chappy! Sabertooth and Wolf this is for you my friend!

-------------------------------------------------------------

The Resurrection of the Nightmare

Chapter Three: Gearing Up and On the Hunt

Leon blinked at her angry expression. Damn, she looked pissed. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell her about all this. She looked like she didn't want to get information, it was more like she just wanted to tear the company apart. _Just don't piss her off, Kennedy. You saw what she did in under twenty seconds. _The rookie shuddered at the thought. How could he forget? Alex broke two of the grunts necks and then beat the last guy senseless. He looked over to where the last one was and cringed. _So that's how he died._ The last grunt died with a baton shoved into his face, obviously he pissed the girl off and got a baton to the face as his booby prize.

_Right. Note to self...don't piss off Alex. File. Saved. Got it._ Leon thought dryly. Alex, of course, didn't know what he was thinking and began to shiver. She wrapped herself with her arms, still holding the gun and her finger away from the trigger, and her teeth began to chatter. Leon glanced over at her and winced. Ah, that's right, he forgot that she didn't have much on and they were still in the cold room. He looked around the fairly large room and spotted a locker that tucked behind a shattered capsule. He rushed toward it, threw it open and peeked inside. He smiled. Jackpot! Inside were women's clothes. Leon waved Alex over, motioning her to come.

She scurried over, looked into the locker and squealed in joy as the rookie cop backed away to give Alex some privacy. While the girl dug around in the locker, Leon gazed around the room for a bit and noticed a computer console sitting on the other side of the room, directly across from Alex. He fished out the disk he took earlier and grinned at the computer.

Computer + disk sweet, sweet info hacking!

He smirked as he strode over to the PC, turned it on and popped in the disk. The PC finished booting and demanded an access code before letting anyone on, at which Leon frowned. Typical. Umbrella always has to have codes for their goddamn computers so no "unauthorized" personnel can access their files. Its such a pain in the ass to look for.

_Why can't they make this easy for me?_ he thought bitterly as he glared at the console. He was about ready to take the disk out when something caught his eye. He lowered his gaze and smiled.

_Hallelujah!_

There, placed on the hard drive was a sticky note. Better yet it was a sticky note with the access code and screenname scrawled across its surface. Some dumbass had written the password on it and slapped it on the hard drive. Why Umbrella researchers do that when they know its supposed to be a secret password, he didn't know and may never know. But he wasn't going to question it. "Thank you, Dr. Phil." he murmured, noting the screenname, as he typed out the passcode and logged onto the system.

Computer + disk + password easy download!

Leon smiled as his fingers flew over the keyboard, commanding the PC to fork over any BOW information. This was great! Things were finally going his way! With any luck all the info he needed on BOWs would be on this computer's database and he can copy it all down on the disk.

"Error: File not found." the computer intoned unemotionally as it scanned for any and all BOW data in its hard drive and found nothing. The rookie cop's smile faded at that. This is new...

_What the hell? The file isn't here?_

"Okay, what about the T-Virus?" he muttered, typing in the command.

_God, let it be there...please...let it be there..._

"Error: File not found."

_Damn it! _He typed in a different request. "G-Virus?"

"Error: File not found."

"Rockfort Island?"

"Error: File not found."

"Raccoon City disaster?"

"Error: File not found."

"_**Anything**_ Umbrella related?!"

"Error: File not found."

"Arrgghh! What the _**hell**_ is wrong with this company?!" Leon snapped, glaring at the computer screen that bore the cold letters of the error box. _What the hell is the point of having a computer in a BOW storage area, if doesn't have __**jack**__ on them?! _He glared at the screen as he got rid of the error box and seethed, but something on the monitor caught his sight. Something he didn't notice when he was first logged on. The rookie blew out his breath and grinned. Of course, it made sense. Umbrella would never trust their employees' capabilities to have such sensitive information in a lone PC. So where in the computer will the company allow storage of the information while their employees' worked on them?

"A network." he murmured with a grin and double-clicked the "BOW" network icon...

"Error: Network sever malfunction."

Leon's head dropped on top of the keyboard, letting out a frustrated sigh.

_God-fucking-damnit!_

"If ain't one fucking thing, it another." he hissed, "Does _**everything**_fuck up in Umbrella's labs?!"

_Duh. Stupid question. Of course there's always fuck ups. Need a reminder? Go look at Raccoon City Crater. _(A/N: Look! Guess who's still there? HI, BRAD!)_ Or you could remind yourself the fact there's __**always**__ an accident no matter where they are._

The rookie glared at the PC, "I hate you, you piece of techno crap." He took back the disk and left the useless computer alone as he wandered about and came upon a bullet riddled piece of machinery. He blinked at it, looked at the cables cascading from it and followed them on the floor and came to a halt. The cables led to the PC he had just left behind. He swore.

"That was the network server?!" he griped before placing a hand over his face, trying his best from going berserk with anger. "The source of the BOW info in this lab...reduced to a twisted metal version of swiss cheese..."

Computer + disk + password - BOW information + fried network server a fucking pissed off Leon.

"Leon, like?" the girl's voice asked from behind him. Stiffling a cry of surprise, Leon whirled around and stared in amazement, blue eyes wide. _Oh, my God..._

Alex was gorgeous!The white tube top and black pants fit her lithe form, the black of a trench coat cinched at the waist and open at the top flattered her further. Black boots, knee guards and white fingerless gloves added to the effect of her nearly armored outfit. She brushed down her blonde hair until it shone and tied it up in a luxurious ponytail. She looked more like a punk-version of some teen goddess than an adopted kid sister.

_Holy shit..._ Leon blinked as a thought occured to him. This was going to be an intresting mission and when they got back, he wasn't sure if the guys are going to be able to take their eyes off her. And the girls..well...they're going to be pretty envious of this BOW. (A/N: Sorry, for making her a little too flattering, Jill, Claire, and Rebecca. Carlos! Hands to yourself! lol. --; )

"Like?" Alex asked again, knowing that her brother didn't hear her the first time. The rookie cop nodded wordlessly and she grinned like a little chibi, ice blue eyes closing for her smile. That ruined the image. At first, she looked like a dangerous teen avenger, ready to kick some major ass; but now, with that smile, she looked more like a teenager that had a child's mind trapped in the body.

"Important?"

Leon blinked and noticed that she was referring to the swiss cheese server. "Important?" she asked again, blinking at him. He nodded and sighed. "Yeah, its important." He still didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he should call it quits and take Alex back with him to the apartment and call the others that the mission was a bust.

"Broken?"

"Yes, its broken" the rookie said sadly. She nodded silently in understanding and stared at the machine. For a minute neither of them spoke and stared at the burnt server before Alex broke out another childish smile and turned to Leon.

"Let's look for another one!" He was taken aback by her response. She wanted to explore a place where she was kept at and owned by a sick company that got its kicks by doing evil experimentations? She held out the map he had gotten and pointed at the various rooms in the castle's interior. Evidently, she had been studying the map while dressing and firmly believed that there had to be another server in the area. Leon grinned and mentally kicked himself.

_Of course! They had to have another server that held all of their precious research data. 'Cause if that's the only one they've got then they'd just fucked themselves over. Touch__é, little sister._

After a while of discussing where they should head and plan a way to get there, the duo geared up. Leon handed her a spare Assualt Rifle, which she slung across her back with the strap that was still attached to the weapon, and gave her some of magazines that went with it. He also gave her some clips for the Colt SAA and she put them away in her little sidepack that she took from one of the grunts. Once everything was done, they quickly left room and returned to the hall Leon had left behind, due to the secret door he didn't know about, and was greeted by an ugly scene.

Covering the floor of the hall were bodies of the grunts that were bearing down on Leon earlier. All them had died from gunshot wounds to the vital spots in the body. Alex scrunched her young face at the gruesome scene as Leon frowned. _What in God's name happened here? _He thought for a second before a pretty obvious answer came to him. From what he could gather from this was one fact. These guys weren't on the same side. The two "armies" that were about to sandwich him earlier, were from GenX and Umbrella. Apparently, the Umbrella guys found out about them and instead of following the "intruder", they decided to take out the enemy grunts before going after him. And it turned out to be a pretty brutal blood bath.

He walked over to the nearest one and ripped off the patch and the GenX insigna was there. He then walked over to the one that was across from the GX grunt and ripped off the Umbrella patch and no other one was there. Yup. They went to war on themselves. Alex was collecting any left over ammo from the bodies and Leon studied the bloody battlefield with a grim face.

He blinked slowly and his blue eyes widen in horror as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _Holy shit... We're trapped in a castle that's crawling with guys from two rival companies and they're ready to kill each other! We ARE sandwiched! _He didn't who controlled the entrance but they couldn't go back that way, there was just too many there. Even with Alex's help and the ammo they have now, there were still too many to take head on. He had bypast them earlier via sneaking by and they were unaware, but after he had tripped the alarms, both sides were alert and ready.

"Leon? What's wrong?" Alex asked as she noticed the horror growing on his face. He shook his head to clear it. He had to be strong and clear headed for both their sakes. "A new war has just began." he muttered and the girl looked confused at his statement.

"What? What war?"

Leon looked at her with a grim expression. They were in a grave situation and it was gettin' worse by the minute. To hell with the info, they needed to get going and go _**now**_. Someone's bound to find out what happened here and the rookie didn't want to be seen, let alone get caught in the middle of a warzone.

"Alex, we need to get the hell out of here."

-------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the castle facility

"What the hell do you mean you don't know what the _fuck_ happened?!" a woman snapped at one of the grunts, who stood tall before her. The others were lined up next to their captain and were visibly scared of her. _And they should be! _How **dare** they return to her like frighten children. The captain was trying his best to look brave for his group. But she knew, she knew that this fucker was a coward and instead of seeing what happened, he ran to her.

"We've located the intruder but came up against a group of armed men that had the nerve to wear Umbrella's logo. It was GenX's men, a battle waged and ..." he explained somewhat meekly, trembling in his boots.

"-and instead of being a man and fight for your company, you turned tail and ran. Ran to me like a sniveling little bastard that you are. You disgust me." she spat as she slowly reached for her gun that was hidden on her desk. The UBCS grunt straighten himself out, trying to make himself look that he can do whatever the woman wanted. She smiled icily at the act, but that was just it. An act. He wasn't going to do jack when push came to shove.

"Ma'am, I assure you. I will not disappoint you or the company, if you-" the grunt said, still trying to impress her. She lifted her gaze, the ice still in her green eyes and her cold grin grew wider.

"You're right. You _**won't**_ disappoint me."

_Blam!_

The grunt fell back, convulsing on the floor after having a S&W round forced into his worthless brain as the woman looked at him with distaste, the end of her Glock 17 smoking slightly. The others had jumped at her action and were looking at her with new found fear. "You!" She pointed the gun at the one who had stood next to the now-dead captain. He trembled before her.

"Get your captain and find out what's going on."

"Um, you've shot the captain..." the grunt said trailing off at the end, afraid that she was going to shoot him. She looked at the dead captain and frowned. _Ah, yeah. I forgot the fool was promoted to captain. Why, I don't know nor do I care._

She rolled her eyes heavenward. This was hopeless, these ragtag morons were just giving her a headache. "Then go get someone who I haven't shot and get your asses in gear and do your _**fucking**_ jobs!" she raged, waving the Glock threateningly at them. They let out squeals of fright, sounding very distrubingly like little girls, and scurried away. She watched them flee with growing frustration. How in the hell does Umbrella put up with such insignificant individuals as these? They were crude and practically useless when it came down to do the nitty gritty stuff. She felt like shooting them all.

She then blinked as if realizing something and sighed irritably. _Great. _She lost her temper again. She tapped the muzzel of her weapon against one long leg and frowned. Her doctor had told her before that she had a short fuse and that she was capable of anything once angered. At least that was all he could say before she broke his neck, killing him. His own fault for pissing her off.

She rapped the table for a bit before she sighed again and called for her one of her own elite guards. "Rodrigo." she called out that held a commanding tone. A large man entered the room as soon as she called him and he glanced impassively at the corpse of the other grunt on the floor. He saluted her and snapped into "attention" stance. The woman smiled. Man, she loved the obedient ones, they were easier to deal with but hard to replace.

"Ma'am?" Rodrigo questioned unemotionally, awaiting for his orders. The woman smiled again and told him to relax, which he did but only slightly. She then pointed at the dead fool on her floor, the pool of blood staining the carpet.

"Get his worthless ass out of here." she ordered, waving her hand drearily in the air.

"Yes, Ma'am." he replied but didn't move from his spot. She didn't say for him to leave yet and he knew that she was testing him. The woman flexed her fingers for a moment, trying to calm herself down. Someone had dared to infiltrate the castle labs and tripped the alarms. Things weren't ready yet and someone just had to fuck up the planning. This wasn't good.

"Once you're done with the rubbish, take some men with you and get to the first floor. Find out just what the hell went on down there. Report to me anything worth reporting and check the BOW storage area. If you see this "intruder", take care of them, I don't want anyone messing with my plans, understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Rodrigo lifted the dead grunt by the back of his uniform and began to leave. She watched him go and sat back for bit, thinking. GenX was already making their move, thanks to the damn intruder, and she needed to do the same. Her BOWs needed a little more time to be fully prepared, as their programs haven't been implanted or activated yet. The rest of Umbrella won't be able to send in their elite forces for at least a day and by that time, the intruder or GenX could've have done some major damage to the facility.

But then, who was she to rely on Umbrella? Sure, they gave her the time and money for her research but they began to demand their portion of her BOWs research. She didn't need their help. She'll take care of it herself and with the help of her superior BOWs, she'll get the job done quickly. She grinned. Not to mention she'll be getting a pretty good amount of battle data for further research.

Her thoughts turned to her lovely child, born from two brillant people. She and her husband have bore the perfect child two years ago. Perfect in every way. She looked at her watch, their little angel was still asleep, naptime had just begun. She had more than enough time to get rid of the intruder and tend to her child's needs. She only hoped that the noise wouldn't wake her child up from her sleep. God only knows how cranky a baby can get when aroused from their slumber. She also hoped that this intruder won't find and hurt her little baby. By god, the child was only two years old and easy prey to some mad man running around here. The woman cocked her weapon and ground her teeth as she stalked out of her office. For the intruder's sake he better not find and lay a finger on her baby.

"I need some green tea, all of this is pissing me off." she muttered as she headed for the break room.

(A/N: Think of her as Annette Birkin...only fucking crazy and a lot more dangerous.)

--------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I'm doing this." a male's voice griped as he filed in line with the rest of the UBCS, at least he thought they were UBCS. He had gotten some intel from headquarters about what was going in the castle facility. It seems that their rival, GenX, had decided to raid the lab and steal what they can. Normally, he would just storm the place with a team of his own and send the opposition packing, but because GenX was looking for BOW DNA, Umbrella couldn't afford to have his blood stolen by these guys. All the more reason why he was hating this. He had insisted that he and a team should go and collect what they can before GenX can completely overrun the castle. Umbrella agreed. But only if he went on his own and undercover.

He really hated this. He hated the fact that he couldn't crack the heads of the GenX troops with his hands and show 'em the power of the Umbrella Corporation. No, he couldn't do that. Orders were orders. This was a undercover operation and he didn't need the entire GenX force chasing him through out the castle. No, he had a job to do, but first he needed to get away from them long enough to start searching the floors. But still, it would have been having fun cracking people's heads with his bare hands.

"This sucks..." he muttered bitterly. He must've spoken a little too loudly as the captain of the squad came around and glared at him. Thank Umbrella for the helmet. The captain pulled back his lip and sneered.

"You say something, private?" he growled, trying to peer into the dark visor of the man's helmet. The male shook his head and cleared his throat.

Time to act.

"No, sir." he said forcing his actual voice to sound somewhat lighter in tone. He was trying to pass himself off as a newbie of the squad. It seemed to work as the captain gave him a curt nod and a evil grin. "Good. I don't need newbies like you gettin' everyone killed just because you can't keep your trap shut. Entiendo?" the captain growled out as the rest of the squad trembled slightly, trying to keep themselves from laughing. He didn't say it right and that was the joke of the squad. (A/N: I did the misspelling on purpose. Just to let you know, I know enough spanish to know how to spell 'em right.)

"Understood, _sir_." the man said a little forcefully and glared at the captain from behind the dark visor. _Entien...do!? What the-?! Oh, good God! Get away from me before you butcher another language!_ The captain stared at him for another minute before walking off to inspect the other squads. _If you knew who I really am, then you wouldn't be speaking to me like that, you arrogant fuck._

"Squads One and Seven head for the third floor. Squads Three and Five you're with me and we'll search the first floor." the captain ordered just as distant gunfire sounded. The gunfight were coming from two different locations, but three different guns were being fired at the UBCS. Two were in one location and the lone one was at the second location.

_Intresting._ The man thought as one of grunt's radio crackled to life and the voice of a panicky grunt broke through, the man listened intently.

_"Anyone!? Anyone...he...me? Listen...we're under fire..." BLAM! BLAM! "...Oh god!...send in reinforcements..!" BLAM! BLAM!_

The grunt who had the radio, gripped the device and yelled into it. "Where's the gunfight?! What floor are you on?!"

_BLAM! BLAM! "...We...we're...damn this thing for screwing up...we're on...the..." __BLAM!_

The radio went dead.

"Jesus..." The grunt looked horrorified as he stared at the radio, "Squad Two had just been taken out..." The captain finally kicked it into high gear.

"Alright! Same as what I last told you, only double time! Get going!" the captain barked, leading his squads toward the west side of the first floor. The man sighed. Thank God he wasn't in his squad. Another captain ordered his squads, the one the man was in, to double time to the far staircase several corridors away. The man grinned for several reasons. One, he was at the back, which made it easy to slip away unseen. Two, there was another set of stairs that was closer to them, maybe about two hallways away. Three, he'd get the chance to shed this crappy uniform.

As they passed by the first hallway, he began to lag behind, at least enough so that noone would notice. As they passed the second hallway, the man veered and slipped into the hallway. He paused and waited for their rhythmic steps to disappear further down the corridor. Once he was sure they were gone, he let out a frustrated sigh.

_Finally! I get to take this damn thing off!_

The man gripped the helmet and pulled it off, shaking his head to hopefully straighten out his short, dirty blonde hair. He tossed the helmet away as one of his hands ran through his hair while the other took out and put on his perpetual shades. It was Captain Albert Wesker! (A/N: Go, ahead and do the dreamy sigh ladies. I'll do the same. Ready? Go! starry gaze and hands clasped together over the heart. dreamy sigh Okay, back to the fic!)

Once he had his hair slicked back, Wesker headed for the stairs and took them two at a time until he came to the last two. He paused, listening intently. He heard breathing, it was soft but still there. Thankfully, the lights around the corridor had burnt out and left the area in darkness. He crept up the final two steps and scanned the area. Save for the area of being pitch black, there was some light spilling into the hallway to his right and there barely revealing himself in the light was a grunt. The grunt was prepping a rifle as quietly as he could and he didn't notice Wesker standing not to far from him.

The grunt rised the rifle.

Wesker narrowed his eyes, letting his BOW heighten senses take in what the guy was doing and find what type of logo he wore. _Which side are you on?_

The grunt removed the safety.

_Come on, move your arm...Who do you work for...?_

The grunt aimed.

There! Wesker saw the logo.

_GenX, huh?_

The grunt never fired as Wesker moved in as silently as a shadow and snapped the grunt's neck. He didn't do it to save the life of whoever this guy was aiming at. He did it because the little bastard was trespassing on company property. Too intent on glaring at the GenX guy, that Wesker barely heard the the soft _click_ of the safety being removed. He froze. The gun was pressed to the back of his skull.

"Up." came the curt order. Wesker, too shocked to do much else but wonder how, obeyed the order, standing slowly. _How in the hell did this asshole get behind me?! Even slipped by while my BOW senses were alert!_

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" the person snarled. Wait, he recognized that voice now but he need a face to place it. Shifting through his mental list of people as quickly as possible, he found the face that matched the voice perfectly. Wesker sighed, not bothering to keep it in.

_Aw, hell. Why? Why did it __**have**__ to be her?!_

"Wesker?!" a woman's voice cried out in surprise. Wesker sighed again. It was definitely her, no doubt about it. The only person in the world, besides the actual board members of Umbrella, that scared him to death. She was just so strange. She said she was married but here she is flirting with him. Whenever he walked by, she would automatically leap out of nowhere and latch onto his arm and scream with delight. It annoyed him to no end, but she was a dangerous one. She had a very short temper and a killer's instinct. If you were on the receiving end of her anger, there's a no guarantee that you would leave alive.

"Oh my God, Wesker! What are you doing here?! Did...did Umbrella send you?" she asked as she lowered her weapon. Wesker turned around and sighed inwardly.

"Hello, Dr. Sally Vincent." he muttered coldly, but she only smiled at the icy greeting, "I'm here on a mission."

"Mission? You mean getting rid of GenX's troops and rescuing me?" Sally asked, her green eyes starry and her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Wesker gave her a secret smile. If he played his cards right, she would lead him straight to the BOWs, he would collect the samples, then get the hell away before she decided to tie him to a bed. It was risk. If she got wind of what he was up to, her huge crush could turn into a huge rage.

"I guess you could say that." he murmured quietly as he nodded to her question, plastering a fake smile on his face. She smiled brightly and led him away from the corridor. "At least your legacy will be saved."

As they turned to walk down the corridor, Wesker saw that the hallway was littered with dead bodies. Squad Two? He looked around the mess and saw one of them holding a radio to his mouth, a neat round hole in his head. Guess it was them. Apparently, they pissed Sally off and she shot them all with perfect head shots. This chick, when enraged, will follow you to the ends of the world just to put a bullet through your brain. Wesker sighed. He hoped he knew what he was doing.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: Castle Of Horrors!

A/N: I don't know about this chapter...It's a little too long and it gets confusing. Maybe I went off track with this. What do you guys think? I'll probably revise it later, if you guys want me to. Okay, I'm under a writer's block. I've already planned out the beginning (the first threes chapters) and the end (the last one or three chapters), but I don't have a middle portion of the fic. Anyone got any ideas? Please? I was thinking of borrowing a few ideas from RE4's castle level but I'm just not sure what to use. This story is _**before**_ RE4. Anyway, chapter 4 is going to take some time to type out. So please be patient. And sorry for making Wesker looking so OOC. I think I ruined his image. But then he's stuck with the crazy bitch from hell for now. Sorry! I'm already hammering out an idea for the sequel of this fic. Can you say "Steve Burnside"? Oh, and if anyone of you want to see a pic of Alex or want to help me make a RE RPG, then e-mail me: Does anyone know what happened to BioHazard 101, the author of Resident Evil Rebirth and The Renewal of the Nightmare? It's been four years since I was last on the site. I was Pikpixie, but since I can't remember my password, I had to go under Pikpixie03.

Pikpixie03: I hope you like this chappy!

_Leon runs in and looks around._

Leon: You didn't see Ashley around here, have you?

Pikpixie03: Uh, no.

Leon: Great! Ever since RE4, she won't leave me alone! She keeps getting caught and I have to go rescue her!

Pikpixie03: Wow, that sucks. I know how you feel. I played the game. I _have_ the game.

_Cultist runs by with Ashely over his shoulder. She screaming her head off. Leon and Pikpixie03 watch them go._

Cultist: No one can save you now!

Ashely: Leon! HELP!!!

Pikpixie03: You going to help her?

Leon: ...

_Leon sighes, picks up his shotgun and leaves. There's a Cha-chuk BOOM! Leon returns with a starry gazed Ashely in tow. _

Ashely: dreamy sigh Leon! My hero!

Leon: quietly Shut up, you accidental prone klutz.

_A Novistador flies in and carries Ashely off, who screaming for help again. Pikpixie03 and Leon stand there. After a bit, Leon throws up his hands in anger._

Pikpixie03: How about now?

Leon: No!

_He cups his hands over his mouth and yells at the monster bug that's flying away with the girl._

Leon: Go ahead and KEEP HER! You're doing the US a favor!

_He crosses his arms over his chest and sits on a bench_.

Leon: My ears could use a break from her constant whining.

Pikpixie03: Cold, but good word use. Go get ready for chapter four. At least Ashely isn't in it and Alex helps you out by shooting bad guys to cover you.

Leon: True. Wish she was in the game.

Pikpixie03: Me too.

_Leon gets up and walks off to get ready for the next chapter!_


	4. Crazy Castle Horrors pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own the super cool series Resident Evil, no matter how much I want to. They all belong to the geniuses of good ol' Capcom! I'm just a RE fan that plays way too much RE and daydreams a lot! So I just write fics for the hell of it!

Authoress' Notes: Alexandra "Alex" is mine. Leon is in his fucking sexy RE4 style. Nickleback's _Saving Me_ is Alex's theme. Leon's Theme is _It Doesn't Matter _from SA2, I think it kinda fits him. Anyone who has Sonic Adventure 2 Soundtrack listen to it and tell me if it does fit. Still trying to keep it as close as I can to Survival Horror but can't help sticking in fanstasy stuff. I'm a RPG fanstasy fan freak, so sue me. This chappy is a part of what's happening to Leon and Alex. This may go on for another chapter or two. And it'll be nothing but Leon and Alex on the chapters.

Final Note: What no one wants to guess at Alex's true identity or you just can't figure it out?

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Resurrection of the Nightmare

Chapter Four: Crazy Castle Of Horrors!

Wesker listened in mild interest as Sally talked about her latest BOWs, most of his focus was on the actual BOWs they walked by. From the looks of it, these creatures were actually a hell of a lot more dangerous than Umbrella's BOWs. Sally was in front of him, explaining how the process of making these BOWs were tough to crack. Now he just has to get some samples... Wesker's hand slowly moved to take the first one he saw.

Almost got it...

He touched the tip of a vial as the female scientist began to turn around. His hand shot back to his side when she fully turned to him, a smile on her face. He smile back innocently, trying his best to make her shake off any suspicions she may have had. She blinked at his smile. It was odd. She never seen him smile like that, it just wasn't right. But he wasn't doing anything weird. Wesker forced himself to smile a little wider.

_I don't know if I can get anything with her staring at me. I need a way to distract her..._he thought and his smile became a lot more natural and sneaky. _Ah, that's right...GenX._

"Dr. Vincent, your BOWs are excellent..." he praised and Sally nearly shrieked with joy, "But..." The woman blinked at the change of tones.

"What?" she asked, looking at him in suspicion.

"What do you have planned to take care of the GenX troops?" Wesker asked, faking concern, "It would be a shame to have all your work stolen by a rival company." She froze horror. She had nearly forgotten about that. _My baby! They'll be coming to get my work and to get that work they'll kidnap my baby and force me to hand it all over for her safety. Those bastards! But I've got something for them! _

She smiled cruely.

"I have just the thing. Come with me." She motioned her colleague to follow her to a computer room. Once they arrived at the room, she quickly sat down at one of the many computers and typed in a few commands. And a cool, calm female voice sounded from the computer in front of her.

"Good day, Dr. Vincent. What can I do for you?"

"VIKI, acitvate lockdown of outer perimeter of the castle facitily." Sally commanded calmly. "VIKI?" Wesker inquired, obviously surprised by the fact there's an actual AI avatar within the mainframe of the facility. Sally smiled and answered him, not taking her eyes off the screen. "It stands for Virtual Interactive Kinetic Intelligence." the scientist replied proudly, as the computer beeped for a moment and VIKI's voice returned.

"Command confirmed. Initiating outer perimeter lockdown sequence..."

"A lockdown? I thought you were trying to get them out." Wesker questioned in confusion. Sally's fingers flew over the keyboard typing in some more commands. She didn't answer but continued to type which annoyed the cool and aloof man. "Ah...that explains a lot." Wesker muttered and looked a little puzzled as to why she was still inputing commands, "What are you doing now?" The scientist paused for a second as if in thought then went back to typing.

"I'm going to try out our security system." Sally finished inputing the lines of code and smiled at the screen. Wesker was getting bored and was still trying to figure out a way to get the samples without her knowing. He could sneak away right now while she was going on about the security system. But he knew that she would just need to look over her shoulder and see him pocket samples from her lab. That, of course, will piss her off to no end and he'll be running lost in the huge castle of hers while she chased him with a gun pointing at his head.

Normally, he could just ignore the fact, grab the samples and get the hell out of here and _not_ be scared of her. But she was a strange one all right. She practiced her shooting on live BOWs that Umbrella developed and became an ace markwoman that didn't fear the BOWs. Besides, he couldn't blow his secret as being a human BOW to her. Only he and Umbrella knew the fact and they didn't dare to tell anyone else that, not even to the other scientists they had. So, she was kept in the dark about it and Wesker planned to keep it that way.

"You're boxing them in?" he asked as he adjusted his trademark sunglasses. He wouldn't be caught dead with them off. Plus, his gold-red cat's eyes just creeped him out. He got them after the incident at the Spencer Estate and since then, _to this very day_, he hadn't gotten use to them. Whenever he looked into the mirror and see them there and glow spooked him at times. Of course, he would never show it or admit it to anyone.

Sally shook her head, "No."

"You've activated the lockdown and are setting up the security grid. They can't go back and they can't go forward, that basically means they're fucked and boxed in."

"True they can't leave, but they're not boxed in just because I'm turning on the security."

"I'm not following."

"They can proceed even though the security grid is coming up, but they've got to get past them to go."

"And..." Wesker trailed off as the scientist turned to him in her chair and rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Well, if they insist on rampaging through the facility, they might as well be useful for something." Sally purred with a catty smile on her face. Wesker grinned. He was beginning to like her, well...not much because of her mental health, but he liked the way she thought of interesting ways to kill people off. She turned to the computer again. She'll send one of her guards to get her baby and lead her child to her. Wait, no, that'll just endanger the child. She'll have her guard take her baby to a safe place then. _Don't worry, honey, Mommy's coming. Mommy's coming and we'll go home and eat some ice cream. But first, Mommy's got to get rid of some rats. Sleep well, my little angel._

"VIKI, activate security grid."

"Command confirmed. Activating security grid... Security grid online."

"Let the games begin..." Sally purred darkly.

------------------------------------------------------

At the same time...

_Tattatattatatta!_

_Blam! Blam! Blam!_

Leon and Alex pulled back behind a couple of pillars to reload as their enemies sprayed the hall with gunfire. This was getting annoying pretty damn fast. This was the second group of armed men that they had run into in a hour's time. This was eating up their time to get the fuck out and tell the others that the bad news just got worse. First, Umbrella and now they had to deal with a second megalomaniac company!

Alex swiftly popped out of her hiding place and fired her Colt at the grunt before he could duck back around the adjacent wall. He fell after several shots and another grunt took his place, firing wildly into the hall. The teenager pulled back and checked her clip. Seeing her frown at it, Leon figured that it was empty even before she threw at the grunt.

It smacked him in the forehead, disrupting his gunfire.

Leon stepped out from the cover of the pillar and fired his Assault Rifle at the distracted grunt. The man's body danced from the rapid fire and he collapsed next to his comrade's body. The young cop casted a glance at his adopted sister and saw her switch her Colt for the twin Sigpro handguns she scavanged from one the GXBCS earlier. He sighed as leaped back into the cover of the pillar.

_At this rate, it's going to take all day to shake them off._ Leon thought bitterly, _Let's see. When we first ran into them, there were eight. We took out two..._

Two...just fucking two. He really must be out of it if they only managed to kill two grunts in a span of fifteen minutes. If this keeps up they were going to run out of ammo way before they get out of the castle. There was a gunshot and a cry of pain that gurgled in the end. The rookie cop quickly looked at Alex in worry, but only saw her duck back in the shadows of the pillar. One of her Sigpros had a faint trail of smoke drifting from the end of the muzzel. _Okay, make that three._ He smiled sadly. So much for keeping her innocent. She was picking up on the violence of the sitution very quickly.

Too quickly.

Before Leon could finish his thoughts, the cries of the rest of the grunt squad rang out behind them. He looked at Alex in surprise but she only stared back with the same expression he had. They both peeked out of their hiding places and saw that the squad had rushed into the hall. Leon and Alex both leaped into the hall, their weapons drawn but lowered them when they noticed that the squad weren't paying attention to them at all. They were too busy banging on the wall... a wall that was never there before. That wall was blocking a corridor that they had run through before to get away from the squad. The teenager looked puzzled as she holstered her handguns back into the side holsters she wore on her belt and watched the group of men bang away at the wall. Leon cocked his head to one side as he reslung the M-16 on his back, trying to figure it out.

_Let's see, we're trapped in a crazy castle that houses who knows what and have two killer companies waging a war on each other. We're all in a long narrow hall, gunfighting and then a wall "magically" appears and blocks one way out. _Leon thought angrily. He needed to figure this out and fast before anything else goes wrong. _Where have I seen this before? Walls don't move like that useless we triggered something. Something like..._

The floor suddenly tilted upward, sending everyone lurching backwards, barely able to keep their balance. As one, they all looked around wildly, waiting to see what was happening. What was going on? Leon eyed the titling floor carefully, figuring that this was the key and noticed something. Only one section, the middle section, of the long hall was tilted. He looked up the rising part of the floor. It was cutting off another escape route, cutting them off from the other section of the corridor. He looked behind, seeing the floor lowering itself into the mouth of an open pit further down. That was also cutting them off from another escape route. The rookie cop felt an icy hand grip his heart as realization dawned on him. It was a trap. They triggered a trap!

_Rumble...rumble...rumble..._

"What's that sound?" Alex asked out loud as a distant rumble grew louder. Everyone looked at the rising upper half of the floor. The sound was coming from there and it was getting louder. Leon paled, recognizing the sound instantly. _**What**__ is with Umbrella!?_ He thought with a mixture of anger and horror as the terrible rumbling sound blocked out all other sound. It was almost here.

Seconds later, the nightmare appeared.

CRASH!

A colossal sized steel ball slammed onto the floor and pitched forward.

Fast.

_Jesus Christ!_ The young cop stared at the death trap that was coming.

"What is that?" the teenager asked her brother, who took a step back in terror. She noticed that her brother was white as a sheet and was just staring at the thing that was coming down the hall. She didn't understand. What was so bad about a giant ball coming at them? Everyone around her stood there, not believing their eyes, at least not wanting to as the ball continued its thundering path and gaining momentum.

"Something **bad**!" Leon yelled as he grabbed Alex's wrist, turn tail and ran like hell down the hall. _What, spy movies weren't enough anymore?! They __**had**__ to get something from Indiana Jones?!_ the rookie mentally raged as the grunt squad followed suit and fled from the monsterous ball. There was a wet _SPLAT!_ and Leon glanced back, while pushing Alex ahead of himself. The steel ball had just rolled over the three bodies they had left lying on the floor and was painted with their blood. He looked away and shuddered involuntarily then shook the feeling away. _At least they didn't feel it..._

"NOOO!" came a shrill scream, causing Leon to look back. A grunt had fallen and was holding his ankel, he must've sprained it as another grunt doubled back to help. Not that it would've mattered, the ball was already on him. "**Aaaagh**!" both grunts screamed before being cut off by the sickening crunch of crushing bone. One of their heads popping like cork. The young cop's stomach lurched and he nearly lost it, turning away while swallowing back bile. That was no way for a human to die.

_Sh-ink!_

"Aw hell, what now?" Leon hissed, looking back again and his blue eyes widen, his skin paling once more. The mammoth ball now sported brand new, razor sharp spikes. "Holy SHIT! That didn't happen in Indiana Jones!" he yelped as the spikes tore into the walls and floor, ripping them apart and adding to its speed.. Flying pieces of concerte and plaster rained down from above like it was the end of the world. Alex glanced back and screamed in terror, understanding fully well as to why they were running from it. This thing was meant to kill them and there was nothing to stop it or change its course. The duo tore their vision from the spiked ball and ran faster as well as the last three of the grunt squad. All of their lungs burning and demanding for air.

_Sh-ink!_

A gurgling scream of pain.

_CRUNCH! Squelch!_

Leon and Alex didn't dare to look back, they knew that one of the grunts had just been impaled and crushed by the rolling spiked ball. Make that the last two as one of finals screamed in sorrow for his fallen comrade. _God this is insane! We trapped here and people are already dying! They're dying in terrible brutal deaths!_ Leon thought angrily, arms pumping for speed. He glanced at Alex, who looked ready to puke and he couldn't blame her. Barely out of her capsule and she's already experiencing one of the many horrid ways for a person to die. He could protect her from seeing these events but there wasn't anything he could when it came down to her hearing and imagination. She looked sick but she wasn't going to let that slow her down. They were close to the end of the titled corridor, the only thing standing between them and salvation was the open pit.

The pit's mouth was wide and seem all too eager to consume anything into its dark abyss, including them and the damn spiked monster. The only way to cross it and live was to jump it. But it was impossible, the pit was just too wide for any mere human to jump. Too wide for a human but maybe a BOW can jump it. Alex would live at least, and Leon would rather eat a bullet than being crushed to death by a goddamn ball. But that meant the girl will be alone, fighting for her life, slowly going insane at the death of her brother. Leon shook his head. He'd be damned if he tried the easy way out, there's still a ways to go and he was going to stick by Alex no matter what. They neared it, lungs still burning and Alex smiled. It was a grim smile but still a smile. She looked at Leon and nodded. They were going to jump it.

"Everyone jump at the same time!" the rookie cop yelled out and got nods all around.

They neared the edge, the spike ball continuing its one minded course and the open pit seem to smile evilly at them, more than ready to swallow them whole.

They were running out of ground, the ball so close, the pit so wide.

The edge!

_NOW!_ Leon's mind screamed at him and time slowed to a crawl. He echoed the word and all four of them leaped outward, arms outstreched to grab the ledge. They sailed through the air, the spiked ball rolled over the edge, missing them by mere inches as it plumented down the pit.

Then they began to fall.

Leon panicked, _Not going to make it! Not going to make it!_

BAM!

Their bodies hit the side of the pit as they instinctively gripped the ledge with their hands. They began to lift themselves over the ledge. _Trying_ is more of the word, since it proved to be a bit more difficult than they thought. Leon grinned like little kid again. It was over...well...at least the running-away-from-the-killer-ball marathon was over. He wanted to laugh out loud but decided against it. His laughing could prove fatal and then the others would think he'd gone off the deep end. They looked at each other, smiling, grateful to be alive.

_Rumble...rumble...rumble..._

They froze.

_Rumble..rumble...rumble..._

They looked back, at least as far as they could turn their heads, and saw that the corridor was leveling off. The rised section was rushing back to the earth and meant only one thing. The open pit they were hanging off of, created by the lowering half of the hall, was rushing back up. If they didn't get their asses in gear and move, they were going to be bloody scrapes on the wall.

They scrambled to get over the ledge. Alex and one grunt managed to climb over, before they turned around to help them. The teenager reached out to grab his forearm and in turn Leon reached to grab hers, unfortunately, he lost his grip on the ledge. But Alex had a firm grip on his arm and refused to let go. The rookie cop hung there as his sister tried her best to pull him up without dislocatng his shoulder. He looked down and got the scare of his life. Next time, he'll prefer the vertigo.

"Sweet holy hell!" he yelped as he saw the floor charging up meet to him. He scrabbled at the side of the pit, desperately trying to lift himself up, to get away from the rising floor. He lashed out wildly, completely blind by terror. He was only thinking about two things and two things only. His need to live and getting the hell away from the floor.

_Got to get away! Got to get away!_

His thrashing was working against him as Alex gripped his arm tighter so that he didn't twist himeslf free and fall to his death. Apparently, what happened just several seconds ago had completely terrified him and that terror had a firm grip on his mind as he struggled mindlessly against her. One of the grunts made a grab for the back of his shirt but Leon twisted away from him. The grunt let out a growl of frustration.

"Damn it! I can't grab him if he keeps moving!" he griped, trying to grab Leon's shirt again. The other merely stood by, looked at Alex and opened his mouth for a suggestion. The teenage girl growled angrily, not bothering to look at him.

"If what your going say next has the words or the meaning of 'Why don't we let him go?' I'll shove you over the edge myself!" the teenager snapped, surprisingly sounding like an adult, "Now stop standing there like a dumbass and help!" The grunt shut his mouth and helped by trying to grab Leon's other, flailing arm. The floor was charging closer to the panicked cop, who kept struggling.

"Leon, please! You've got to calm down! We're trying to help you!" Alex cried still hanging onto her brother's arm. The rookie continued to struggle against them. The girl tried again.

"_Please!_ Snap out of it! Leon, if you keep this up you'll _**die**_!"

The panicked words still had no effect on him and the rising floor was seconds away from splattering her brother all over the place. She only had time for one more thing and hoped that it will snap him out it. The teenager maneuvered Leon's arm a bit and leaned in as close as she could to his forearm. Thanking him for wearing a short sleeve shirt, she took a deep breath and looked at him sadly.

_Sorry, Leon but this is for your own good._

Alex put her mouth on his arm and bit down.

Hard.

Fortunately, it worked. His skin broke under the pressure and let loose a steady flow of blood as he screamed from the sudden pain in his arm. With his movements stopped and him being too busy crying out in pain, the grunts grabbed ahold of him and pulled him up and out of the pit just before the floor slammed itself shut. The four laid sprawled on the floor, breathing hard, glad that the trap was over, allowing them some time to rest.

Leon sat up in shock, his mind clear and the pain subsiding and blinked in confusion. Just what the hell happened to him? Alex suddenly sat up and hugged him, burying her face against his chest, sobbing silently. He held her close, resting his chin on her head as he tried to fit the pieces together. He looked at his bleeding arm and the pieces clicked into place. His eyes widening as he finally grasped what happened and hugged her closer, cursing himself silently. How dare he buckle under and allow full blown panic sink into him that deeply. This was the first time he ever felt hating himself.

_Goddamn it, Kennedy! Get a grip! You're going to get yourself and Alex killed if you flip out again._ he hissed mentally, _**Look**__ at her! She's scared to death __**about you**__, damn it! If you panic, she panics then you're both fucked. And then Umbrella or GenX will haul her away to finish her programming then they kill you or turn you into the next Mr. X!_

"Sorry."

Leon blinked, breaking off his mental scolding and looked down at his little sister. "What?"

Alex gestured to his bleeding arm, using the back of her hand to wipe away the blood on her mouth. "Your arm. I'm sorry."

The rookie shook his head and smiled, "No, I should be the one apologizing. I panicked and nearly got myself killed because of that but you snapped me out it. Thank you."

The teenager only managed a half smile as the two stood, the two grunts were already up and were currently looking around the room. One checked his weapon for damage as the other sighed in frustration about something. Leon dusted himself off and stood protectively between them and Alex, who was glaring at the floor. The one with the M-16 glared at his weaon.

"This fucking sucks." he muttered bitterly, tossing the broken rifle aside, "This whole castle's fucking nuts."

"Tell me about it. They went an' activated the security grid." the other growled out in a strange accent, "I told ya that we needed to be a bit more prepared. Jus' like ya to ne'er listen to me."

Leon stepped in, "What are you two going to do with us?"

They both blinked at him and Alex then looked at each other. They had forgotten about that. Their orders had been to either capture or kill whoever was there in order to overtake the castle facility. They stared at each other in thought and they both nodded, reaching a conclusion at the same time. The young cop tensed, holding his arm out protectivly. The two grunts looked at them.

The M-16 grunt grinned slightly, "Nothing. Name's Perry. Sure, we're supposed to be following orders to capture or kill when we came to this hell house..."

The other finished for him, "But they've forgotten to tell us 'bout the damn traps here. Therefore, we no longer work for 'em. And my name's Zee."

Alex grinned, "Great! Any of you know of a way out of here?"

"Aye. There be a way out but not easy to get to."

"Why? Other than there being traps everywhere."

"To activate the security grid, whoever runs the place ought to put in the lockdown sequence first."

"So we're boxed in?"

"Aye."

Leon sighed, "Fucking perfect."

He rubbed his temples as Alex looked concerned.

"But I thought you said there was a way out." the teenager said bitterly. Zee sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aye, I said that. But to get to it, ya need to get the Gate Key and climb to the top floor and cross over to the other side of the castle." he explained. The rookie looked at him.

"Do you have the key?"

"No." he answered and his partner sighed.

"That's also why we're here. We're trying to locate it but haven't found it yet, it could be anywhere in this fucked up castle."

"Okay, how big is this place?"

"Ah..um...'bout several stories high and 'round two to four thousand acres wide."

"Umbrella sure loves their facilities to be big, don't they?"

"Fucking rich ass bastards."

Alex gazed out to the deadly corridor and sighed. What other horrors does this place contain and are things going to get tougher or easier? The spike ball and titling floor was the first of the traps and it nearly killed them all. How many other traps do they have to go through to get one damn key? The million dollar question is, are they going to survive long enough to get the key and leave? Or will they die horrible guresome deaths?

"C'Mon, we ought to get out of here before we set off another trap." Zee muttered, cocking his weapon and made for the door warily, making sure he didn't set anything else off. Perry rumaged around in his vest for another weapon and went after his partner. Leon and Alex followed them with their M-16s drawn, ready to blow anything out of the way that may harm them.

As they passed through some doorways, the rookie cop glanced back at his teen BOW sister and sighed inwardly. He hated the fact that he had to lie to his friends about who she is. But he was lying to her as well, how will she react to it? A terrible thought struck his mind, what if they some how found out about it? Whose side would he be on? Alex's or his friends'? Or what if _she_ found out and be upset over the fact that he lied to her from the start? He shook his head to clear himself of the 'what if' thoughts. He would deal with it when the time came and hoped that it wouldn't come too soon.

Alex looked at her older brother and noticed his troubled expression and gaze. What was he thinking about? Probably still thinking about how he freaked out over the killer spiked ball. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that he was holding out on something. Something that she should know about. Her mind wanted to know what it was and her heart told her that she shouldn't pressure Leon into telling her. The teenager blinked in surprise before being a little upset about her own thoughts. A little doubtful voice in her head whispered ugly lies about Leon.

_**Leon's lying to you and you know it. That's the reason why he keeps looking at you. He saw how you took out those guys in twenty seconds and he's afraid that'll you come after him. **_

_I have no reason to come after him, he's my brother._

_**Yeah, right. If he was really your brother then why did he look so scared when you looked at him before?**_

_Because I scared him on accident, that's why._

_**Sure, you did. You would say otherwise when sticks a bullet in you.**_

_Why would he shoot me?_

_**Beats me, but do you really think he's here to save your ass? Or maybe he's going to use you then ditch you here all by yourself after he leaves.**_

_He won't leave me behind._

_**So you say. Are you sure he's your brother?**_

_I say he's my brother and agrees with me! His eyes are gentle and pure, they don't lie!_

_**Oh, please. People lie everyday. It's an everyday fact and you know it. They have figured out a way to mask their emotions in their eyes.**_

_Not Leon! He would never lie to me!_

_**Aw..what a touching moment. You're in denial. But ask yourself this...**_

Alex paused for a moment thne continued to walk behind Leon.

_**If Leon **_**is **_**your brother, then how come **__you__** don't remember him?**_

The teenager froze.

_Wh-what?_

_**He can say he's your brother. But how can you know for sure? You have no memory what so ever about him, then suddenly sha-bam! your brother's there!**_

_Shut up, you cheap little, annoying voice! I don't care if he IS lying to me! He's still my brother!_

_**We shall see. Will you actually hold to your word once you find out the truth? Will you still say he's your brother when you find out that this was all a lie?**_

Alex pushed the horrid little voice aside and erased the ugly thoughts, falling in line behind her brother. How dare that little voice tell her that! Leon would never lie to her about anything and she knew it. If he did have something to hide, then that's his business and he would tell her what it is when he felt like saying it to her. But why does she have a feeling that whatever reason he's hiding had something to with her? Seriously, how in the world did she know how to do those moves if she never done them in her life? Or the fact that she took several guys out with her bare hands and _under_ twenty-five seconds. No human being can move that fast, she knew that, but how come she could?

She sighed.

Whatever secret Leon is hiding, she hoped she didn't find out the hard way.

­­­-----------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: Crazy Castle Horrors pt.2!

This chapter is all about Leon, Alex, Perry and Zee! What traps lie in wait? Who will survive? Will I ever get over this damn writer's block? Find out! Please, R & R! And tell me what traps to use next, who dies (Perry or Zee)!!! I love you guys!! The BOWs will come out after Sally gets pissed at Wesker and that doesn't happen 'til later. Maybe after this chappy or the one after that, I'm not sure.


	5. Crazy Castle Horrors pt2!

Disclaimer: I don't own the super cool series Resident Evil, no matter how much I want to. They all belong to the geniuses of good ol' Capcom! I'm just a RE fan that plays way too much RE and daydreams a lot! So I just write fics for the hell of it!

Authoress' Notes: Alexandra "Alex" is mine. Leon is in his fucking sexy RE4 style. Nickleback's _Saving Me_ is Alex's theme. Leon's Theme is _Hero _from Chad Kroger, I think it kinda fits him. Anyone who has Sonic Adventure 2 Soundtrack listen to it and tell me if it does fit. Still trying to keep it as close as I can to Survival Horror but can't help sticking in fanstasy stuff. I'm a RPG fanstasy fan freak, so sue me. This chappy is a part of what's happening to Leon and Alex. This may go on for another chapter or two. And it'll be nothing but Leon and Alex on the chapters.

Final Note: What no one wants to guess at Alex's true identity or you just can't figure it out? Can you guess who Zee is modeled after?

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Resurrection of the Nightmare

Chapter Five: Crazy Castle Of Horrors pt.2!

The foursome walked cautiously down a few corridors, passed through several doors and rooms and so far...nothing. They didn't find anything worth of interest or the damn Gate Key. So far they didn't see anymore traps but knew it was a matter of time before they did. They couldn't afford to relax just because of that. They found a relatively safe room and decided to rest there.

Alex sat on a sofa, stretched out her arms and legs before closing her eyes for a short catnap. Perry leaned against the back of the sofa and checked his weapons while keeping an eye on the door. Zee watched Leon as the rookie cop reloaded a few of his guns and sigh. The grunt looked at the wound still open on the cop's arm and removed a roll of gauze. He walked over and held it out to Leon, who looked at him in surprise.

"Here." Zee handed the roll to the young cop, "It's best if ya dress the wound now or it'll get infected later on."

"Thanks." Leon took the roll of gauze and began to dress his wound. "Why are you two here? Stealing BOW data from Umbrella?"

The grunt sighed and looked a little uncomfortable. "Aye. That and one other thin'." Zee said quietly, catching the rookie's attention. The blonde man raised a brow at the piece of information and slightly narrowed his eyes. For a few seconds Leon stared at the grunt in both confusion and interest. What was the other thing that GenX wanted? Then his blue eyes widen in horror. Could they be...?

"Aye, I know what you're thinkin'." the grunt murmured and nodded slowly. "We be lookin' for Project Nightshade a.k.a _The Dark Angel_."

The rookie cop avoided looking at Alex as he asked why. Why would GenX want Project Nightshade for? Zee looked uncomfortable and hailed his partner to come over. Perry walked over to the two men as the teen girl continued her nap. The other grunt paused as the other two men looked at him. The blonde one, Leon, gave him a hard glare. Zee ran a hand through his short black hair, looking mighty nervous.

"Okay, what did I do now?" Perry asked in confusion. His partner motioned him closer with a defeated sigh. _Oh, shit. If Zee is sighing like then..._

"Perry, Leon wants to know why we're tryin' to steal Project Nightshade." his partner said quietly. They didn't want Alex to wake up and hear the conversation. "Don't bother tryin' to lie to him. He knows why we're here."

_Ah, shit._ Perry thought and sighed. "Okay, the reason why we're trying to retrieve Project Nightshade is to help GenX overthrow Umbrella."

"You guys are anti-Umbrella?"

"No."

"What Perry is tryin' to say, my friend... Is that GenX wants Umbrella out of the way, so _they_ can take over the company's virual facilities to make their own creations."

"In other words, GenX wants all the money Umbrella has and make a profit from their damn labs, right?"

"Aye, that be it."

Leon placed a hand over his face and let out a soft, but irritated growl. "This is just fucking great. Two twisted companies after the same fucking goal." All this shit for money and profits?! What is GenX thinking? Umbrella is bad enough but if they overthrow them and take over... He blew out an angry breath. This has just gotten worse than before. Two rival companies that specialize in virual experimentions was bad. Only to find out one twisted company wants to swallow the other and make even more deadlier BOWs. Fucking perfect.

"Wait," the rookie looked at the two grunts, "that still doesn't explain why GenX wants Project Nightshade."

The two grunts cringed and sighed, looking at each other. Zee ran his hand through his hair again. "Ah, well..." he mumbled as he avoided looking at Leon directly. Perry scratched at his cheek.

"GenX wants Project Nightshade to get rid of the Raccoon City STARS and take Umbrella out from the inside." the grunt said bitterly.

"Then what does Umbrella plan to do with Project Nightshade?" Leon asked angrily, "Other than wiping out the Raccoon City STARS."

"Take out GenX and use the BOW as a weapon of war. But its true purpose is unknown." Zee put in, earning him a confused Leon.

"True purpose?"

"Aye, only the creator knows the BOW's true purpose."

"Is that so? Well, that's just perfect."

"What'cha ya talking about?"

The trio froze and looked at the teenager as she got off the couch and walked toward them, looking like a lost child. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and watched them, waiting for them to speak up. They shifted nervously in front of her and fumbled for an excuse. Zee walked away briskily to check on the door of the room. Perry became extremely interested and focused on his weapon. They both left Leon to explain to her. He gave them both a deadly glare, silently swearing to get revenge on them.

"Leon." Alex crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him, "You hiding something?"

Her brother shook his head and got up. "No, Alex, we're not. We were just discussing on a plan to get out of this fucking castle." The teenager blinked for a second, smiled and scurried over to her brother.

"Found something out?" she asked eagerly. He avoided looking into her eyes. _Damn it, I'm lying to her again. When will I be able to tell her the truth?_ He sighed and grabbed his stuff. "No, not much I'm afraid. Just keep searching for that key and gate."

She sighed, "No fair. Trapped in a crazy castle, no plan, no cheap key, and the only way out is up high."

Leon grinned a little at her sarcasim. If they got out of this alive, none of his friends found out who she is besides Carlos, and have her join up... She'll fit right in. "Yeah, it sucks Alex, but that's how Umbrella works. They like making us suffer and making the situation even crappier than before."

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Zee called over his shoulder, cocking his Colt and peering out of the doorway. Leon, Alex and Perry fell in line behind him, ready to head out in to the halls of horror. The grunt walked out cautiously and motioned for them to follow. The group soon left the safety of the room and returned to their search of a way out.

Several hours later...

"Can I shoot myself?" Alex asked dryly as the group continued their walk, "I promise to be as quiet as possible." The trio of men gave her an irritated look at the suggestion. She frowned a little and walked along her brother back in serious mode. The group wandered from room to room for a few hours with no avail. The situation was looking pretty grim. Leon reached out and rubbed her head little, trying to relieve her stress. He didn't blame her for thinking that, he was pretty stressed himself. That and his gun was looking really friendly...

"No, Alex you can't. We need all the ammo we can get..." Leon said, earning a sour look from her. He smiled. He knew exactly how to get her in high spirits again. "Besides, I was planning on going to Baskin Robins for some ice cream pizza once we leave. And I was hoping for a certain someone to come with me and share it..."

Alex's sour expression and seriousness disappeared in a flash at the statement. Her chibish grin, wide and starry gaze returned and she quietly squealed in joy. "Ice cream pizza?! Really?! YAY!" she cheered joyfully, clasping her hands together. Then she looked lost at the idea, "Wait, what's ice cream? And pizza?" Leon couldn't help but bite down on a laugh that threatened to burst from his mouth. She looked so adorable in her chibi state of mind.

"It's something really yummy but you're going to promise me that you won't shoot yourself, okay?" he ordered her as she nodded eagerly, agreeing to the order.

They soon came to a fork in the hall, a corridor leading to the right, another leading to the left and the other is continuing the same hall they were in. Zee, Perry and Leon looked at the three branching halls, unsure of which to go. Alex stared at each one, almost as if she was scanning them. The grunts were trying to decide which way to go while the young cop consulted the map for help. The teenager, however, backed away from the hall on the left, fear crossing her ice blue eyes.

Leon looked up from his map and watched her back away from the corridor. "Alex, what's wrong?" he asked as headed for her, dropping his map. The other two looked at them then at the map lying on the floor. _This guy had the map to this crazy place and didn't tell them?_ The grunts gave Leon a dirty look, which he didn't notice, as he tried to console his little sister.

"No go there." the teenager murmured as she continued to stare at the hall. Her brother looked at her with concern as she repeated the same words again. "Alex, why? Why do you say the hall is bad? What makes it bad?" Leon questioned softly.

The girl only looked confused, "I...I don't know. I just _feel_ it bad. Something tell me to no go here."

"Are you sure? The..." the cop began but was interrupted.

"The _map_," Perry bit out, holding up the piece of parchment, "says to go this way. When in the hell were you going to tell us you had the damn map?!"

The rookie sighed irritatibly, "Sorry. Remind me to tell you as we run from another giant spiked ball of death, okay?!" he hissed, "Besides, Umbrella was one who drew the maps. You can't always trust them..."

"Yet ya had one, Leon." Zee questioned, a brow raised in suspicion.

"Just in case if it was right."

"And what if this is right?"

"And what if it's wrong? Alex says not to go through there."

"Aye, I see yer point, but still..."

"Yeah, what does you sister know about this place? Nothing right? So why trust her word?"

"Are you saying you trust a piece of paper than an actual person?"

"Maps don't lie."

"Umbrella's maps do."

"Look," Perry snapped, "I'm going to prove to you that this map doesn't lie and we shouldn't listen to the words of a child." He tossed the map toward Zee and marched toward the left hall. Alex rushed from Leon's grip and blocked Perry's path. The grunt gave her an ugly look, but she ignored it. "Get out of my way, Alex."

"No! No go here!"

"I said, 'Get out of my way'."

"And I said, 'No'. This is bad."

"This whole place is bad! Where the hell have you been?"

"Please, no go."

Perry glared at her, ignored her plea and pushed roughly past her, walking into the hall. He turned around and held out his arms as a smug look grew on his face. The hall was safe. Relief spread on Leon's and Zee's faces, glad that the map didn't lie, but Alex continued to stare at the man with a grim expression. She knew better than that. Why she knew it, she didn't know.

"Well, I'll be damned. I was wrong..." the rookie cop chuckled.

"Aye, the map is good and we are out of here." Zee agreed as the two began began to follow but the teenager stayed put. The two looked back at her in confusion.What was wrong with her? Perry was fine, the map is good, so why...?

"No move." Alex growled, staring down the hall.

"Alex, Perry just proved that the map was good. So what's wrong?"

"Map lied. Map bad."

"No, he just prove it. Nothin' bad happened to him."

"Yet. Perry goner."

"What?" they asked in confusion but the girl gave no reply as she continued to watch Perry stroll down the hallway. The duo turned around to watch him just as he stepped on a discolored tile...

_BOOM!_

The hidden mine exploded underneath his weight and sent him flying back. Perry screamed in shock and agony as he stared out in space, pain streaking through his leg. The walls of the mid-section of the hall was splattered with blood and chucks of flesh and only then that the grunt realized that one of his legs had been blown apart by the hidden bomb. The blood and flesh covering the walls was his own.

Both men screamed in horror and ran to help, but Alex reached out, grabbed the backs of their shirts and braced her legs, stopping them from going in. Zee flailed, trying to break away and get to his partner.

" 'ey! What are ya doin'?! Let us go to help my friend!" he snapped but the teenager refused to let go.

"Alex! He needs help!" Leon protested as he looked at his younger sister, who shook her head in dismay.

"Too late. Perry dead."

"What?!"

"Jesus Christ!"

Perry was coming down from his flight and was on the path to another discolored tile. He landed roughly on the hard floor, blood still gushing from whatever was left of his leg. He felt one of the tiles between his shoulders give way and only gave him a few seconds to think about what he done. He knew he was going to die, if he wasn't getting blown to pieces, he'll die from blood loss. Either way he was dead. One thought was that he should have never joined GenX's troops. He knew that they didn't give a shit if you died or not as long as you got the job done but he needed the money.

The second thought was to have never questioned Alex's word. He should have believed in her. She was trying to save his life and he ignored her pleas. Now he was going to die from his own ignorance. And that look...the sad, helpless look that the teenager gave him before he marched into the hall. That look, her pleading eyes will haunt the rest of his short life and afterlife. From his lying position from the floor, he looked at the group and mouthed out that he was sorry.

_"PERRY!"_ Zee howled as the hidden mine finally triggered. He watched in horror as his friend erupted into a bloody shower that stained the walls as shrapnel mine tore the man's body apart. Leon only stared at the event with mixture of fear and disgust on his face. Alex wanted to cry but pulled them aside, away from the hall's entrance to escaped the flying fragments that charged from the hall. The sharp bits flew past them as they laid sprawled on the corridor floor in disgust, horror and sorrow. They've lost a friend and comrade to another of Umbrella's deadly traps. Will this never end?

Leon lifted himself off the floor and glared at the tile as he silently vented his anger toward the egomaniac company. Alex sat up and stared out into space in sadness as Zee thrashed wildly on the floor in rage.

_"Why?! WHY?! WHY IN THE HELL DID HE HAVE TO DIE LIKE THAT?!" _the grunt snarled to no one in particular, "What in God's name is 'rong 'ith this company?!"

The teen girl flinched at his raging words, she knew the wound in his heart was deep and wasn't yelling at her but it still hurt her to see him like this. She began to cry over the loss of their friend and the fact that they may not live to see another day if things kept up at this rate. Leon came to comfort her while trying his best to vent his anger at the same time.

"It's because of the _real _board commitiee members. They act like fucking five-year-olds playing spy games and Clue. No one has ever told them that life isn't a fucking board game!" the young cop spat as he thought about the group forty year old men gathered together, playing the world like it was their personal game board.

"My fault. Didn't stop Perry." the teenage girl wailed as she continued to cry. Leon tried to console her again.

"No. No no. You did try to stop him. You did your best." he murmured reassuringly but Alex wasn't buying it.

No, she did not try her best. Her best would have involved knocking Perry out and drag him down the correct hall. She merely tried to block his path and then stood by as he walked by her. Why she didn't grab his arm to stop him was beyond her. It was almost like something _told_ her to not do anything and watch the events unfold. Whatever this was... it scared her. Scared her so badly that she wanted to tell her brother but for some reason she couldn't. That and she didn't want to bother her brother with anything unimportant. The goal they needed to focus on now is to figure out the right path, find the key and get the hell out... not figure out what was going on in her head.

"Still not good enough." she muttered bitterly as she rubbed at her eyes to dry her tears. Her brother blew out his breath as he watched Alex continue to berate herself. It seems that things are actually getting more complicated by the minute. And exactly how did she know that the left corridor was a trap? This was first time she was out of her capsule so...?

"Which way is it, Alex?" Zee asked suddenly as he sat up and looked at her.

She blinked and looked between the two halls that were left. One hall was filled with light by the windows running along the walls of the hall way up high. The other was dark save for the torches that were placed within the hall, even then it wasn't very well lit. Now a normal person would go directly down the shiny hall. Light meant it was good...light meant it was safe. But Alex had a very bad feeling about the well lit corridor, something told her that just because there was light didn't mean it was safe. And the way it was lit... it wasn't right. Light streamed from the windows and covered _every_ inch of the hall's floor, leaving no shadow on the tiled floor. Odd. She stared at it. The light had to play an important role in order for it to bathe the entire floor with "safe" light.

"Not that way." the teen said, glaring at the "heaven" hall. Both Leon and Zee looked at one another then at the hall then to Alex. She was just staring at the light as if studying it and when they asked why, she didn't say anything. She merely picked up a broken bit of rubble and chucked it down the hall. It sailed through the air, cutting the endless stream of light and adding shadow to the floor. For a few seconds nothing happened as the little slab of rock continued its flying path. At first Leon and Zee figured she must be wrong this time, although the rookie cop was pretty sure that she was right about something. Then it happened... the trap triggered.

Dozens of hidden ports opened in the hall and fired hundreds of arrows everywhere. Up, down, left, right, and even diagonally! Not one spot in that hall was safe. The rainstorm of arrows covered the hall like a thick cloud and shredded the rock to bits. Just as suddenly as it happened, it quickly stopped. The hall was now a riddled with arrows. A few seconds later, the trap triggered again then stopped. Triggered and stopped. Triggered and stopped. Over and over the hall continued to cover itself with arrows with every few seconds that passed.

Zee stared at the death trap and cocked his head to one side confused. " 'ey. Why does it keep on triggerin'?"

Leon studied it as it continued to turn itself on and off. "Alex, what was so weird about this corridor?"

"No shadow was touching the floor and nothing distrubed the light." she answered automatically, sounding disturbingly close to a computer. The rookie cop flinched inwardly and sighed. _BOW, remember Kennedy? She's a BOW and probably can tell which way is the safest._ Ah, that explains why she didn't want to through mine hall that killed Perry.

"So?" Zee muttered as hall continued to fire arrows into itself. Leon turned to him with a grim expression.

"She means that the light is the trigger of the trap. Anyone going through it will disturb the light and add shadow to the floor. That's what sets this thing off.."

"Aye, okay. So why does it keep triggerin'?"

"Because the arrows are casting shadows on the floor. As long as there's a shadow this, " Leon jerked his thumb to the arrow covered hall, "will keeping going. Until hopefully it runs out of ammo. And Ill bet that it has a very large supply since Umbrella can afford to do this."

The group turned to the dark corridor. It didn't look as friendly as the light one.

"So...we go down hell's hall?" the grunt asked dryly.

"We're going to have to go through the nine levels of hell just for a fucking key...so it makes sense." the young cop answered just as dryly.

"Hell's hall...?" Alex murmured to herself. Why did the name sound so familiar? Hell, why does she even know anything about this? This is her first time being here, right?

_**Does little Alex have problem?**_

_No._

_**Does Alex want to know a secret?**_

_No._

_**...Well, I'll tell you anyway.**_

_Not caring._

_**To tell you the truth, Alex... you've been through here before.**_

_Liar._

_**I'm actually 100 percent telling the truth.**_

_And I'm actually 100 percent not giving a damn._

_**Fine...be that way. **_

_I plan to._

_**Here's some advice for you. Use it if you wish. Watch your surroundings carefully, don't hesitate, and let your senses guide you.**_

_You actually care? Aw..._

_**Don't flatter yourself. I'm telling you this for my own benefit but you may want to take it into consideration if you want your dear big brother to live.**_

_Are you threating me?_

_**Tch. No. Why would I waste my time threating you?**_

_You're threating my brother._

_**I'm not. I'm just merely warning you. Careful. Being a sandwich or a whole head shorter isn't exactly fun...if you get my drift.**_

_Shut up and go away. _

The voice vanished and Alex was staring at the dark hall. Exactly what did that voice mean? And why does it sound so familiar? She shook her head, thinking that the annoying voice was merely playing with her. She stepped toward the entrance and froze. Something was telling her to go last. Telling her to let Leon and Zee go first, not as bait but somehow it was a lot safer for them if she went last. She stepped back from the entrance.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Leon asked as he watched his little BOW sister back away from the hall. Zee watched her as well.

"Aye, don't tell me that this hall is wrong too." he griped.

"It's not. You and Leon go first...I'll go in last."

" 'ey, whoa! I'm not goin' there first!"

She looked at them with a expression that Leon knew he saw before. Claire had used it plenty of times on Chris and on himself once. Big eyes, small mouth and sad expression always seemed to work whenever Claire used it to get out of trouble or convince someone of something crazy. Chris had dubbed this look as "Sad Puppy" but picturing Alex as a puppy just didn't fit her. Leon pictured Alex as a varitey of small animals but none fit...except one. She looked more like small, helpless, lonely wet kitten. A tiny blonde wet kitten with big icy blue eyes and looking at you in hopes of you picking it up and giving it a home... or at least feed it something. Leon sighed, he's going to call this expression as "Wet Kitten" and hoped that Alex won't use it again.

"I'm not going to ask why you want us to go first. Now, please..." Leon sighed, "don't look at me like that. It's depressing."

Apparently, Alex didn't know what he meant by a "depressing look". She just wanted the two safe and sound...nothing more.

"I'm not goin' in first." Zee muttered, digging his heels in on the subject. The rookie just glared him.

"I'll go first if it makes you happy just move before she looks at us with that expression again." he griped, "It makes me feel like adopting kittens from the street."

The grunt stared at him in suspicion.

"Don't ask."

"Aye, I don't wanna know."

The two men walked into the dark hall carefully, trying to make sure they don't set off a trap as Alex followed them in a few steps behind. Nothing happened so far and it seemed to be a safe hall but one can't be too careful. As they walked through the corridor, they noticed that it was actually a pretty long one. Like the one that housed the spiked ball and giant pit of death. Leon scowled.

"If another ball comes at us from behind, I'm going to shoot myself in the head."

"Aye, I hear ya. If we have to jump over another pit then I'm just goin' to jump into it."

Alex walked behind them, eeriely quiet. She didn't say anything or heard their conversation as she tucked her ponytail beneath her coat collar. Which is just as good since they were talking about how to kill themselves it this turned out to be another cliché trap. The teenager was too busy trying to keep alert and watch her surroundings. Nothing was happening and she felt herself growing bored. What was wrong with her? Traps are bad and meant to kill people. Silence and nothing happening in a crazy castle was supposed to be a good thing. So why was she getting bored? Did she thrive on danger and excitement? If she did then something is definetly wrong with her but she'll tell Leon about it later.

_Shhhh..._

The trio froze in mid step and listened carefully. What was that? Where was it coming from? Wait...Didn't the voice tell her not to hesitate?

_Shhh..._

They looked over their shoulders. The sound was coming in from behind but it wasn't a giant anything. It was much too soft to be a rolling thing of death or giant opening maw of a pit. What was it?

_Shh..._

_**BAM!**_

The sudden loud sound caused them to jump, startled. Alex squinted through the darkness and noticed a terrible thing. The tiny speck of light that once marked the entrance of the hall...was gone. Something big was blocking the entrance to the hall.

_Shhhh..._

That sound again. What was it?!

_Shhh..._

_Shh..._

_**BAM!**_

The teen listened to the sound carefully even as the group jumped again at the loud sound but it came a little sooner than the last one. It was familiar and there was pattern. Alex sifted through an odd mental list of sounds she found in her head and found a match. That match made her icy eyes widen in horror. Oh...SHIT!

_"RUN!"_ Alex shrieked, pushing the two in front of her like Leon had done to her. The two men didn't bother to ask what was wrong, they just took the sounds and her word for it and ran down the hall. So that's what the voice ment by "being a sandwich" wasn't fun!

"Aye, Alex! Don't wanna sound dumb or anything... but what are we runnin' from?" Zee asked as he pumped his arms for more speed as they continued to race blindly down the dark hall. Leon ran ahead of him and snapped back.

"I don't want know! I don't want to know!" he yelled.

"If it helps you move your asses faster then I'll tell you! We're running from crushing walls!"

"Gah! Didn't you hear me?! I didn't want to know!"

"Sorry!"

Suddenly her senses were screaming at her that something was coming at them. Not just the ever hugging walls behind them but there was something else. It was above them, below them, all around them. Whatever it was, it was going to strike soon... like right now! From above!

_"DUCK!"_ the teen yelled and the men obeyed. Ducking down just as a large flat object swiped the area above them, cutting the air with a loud whistle.

"Ayi! What was that?!"

"Zee, if you keep asking her questions I'm going to kick your ass!"

From the left!

_"RIGHT!"_

They swerved to the right as another large flat object lashed out at their left. The air shrilling once more and the walls behind them continued to slam shut.

Bottom left!

"Keep right!"

Another large object popped up from the floor slashed at the left side. Alex caught a good look at the object. They were axes! Crushing walls _and_ axes?! Overkill!

Uh, oh! Double whammy! Bottom right, top left.

"Go left and duck!"

The group followed orders as the twin axes swiped at the two sides, barely leaving a small square of open space. The walls behind them were slamming shut much faster the further they progressed through the corridor. They continued to run through the nightmarish hall, darkness and torches whipping past as they rushed by. Alex called out a few more dodging directions as the axes kept trying to slice into them. The last section of the hall and the door that led out were close! Almost out! Almost out!

Triple whammy! Top right and left, bottom center.

"Jump and dive through the center!"

Leon carefully followed the instructions. He leapt up and over the center section and slammed into the door. The door gave way and the rookie cop rolled through. Zee followed suit and dove for the door. Now it was Alex's turn but with a couple of problems.

One, the axes switched places at the last minute. Two swung from the bottom, dodging them was no problem. The real problem came when the center axe decided to go the top side and slash there. The other problem? The walls in the final section of the hall were beginning to close and she had already jumped. Leon and Zee screamed in terror as they saw what was happening. She was going to be sliced in half!

Not if she could help it!

She needed to live for her brother's sake and see the world. Alex angled her body and forced herself to dive for the bottom center space and hope that the axes didn't decide to switch back. She hit the ground roughly and rolled under the swinging axes, then pulled out of her roll at the last second and skidded out of the door. She made it through just as the walls crushed the axes with a terrible scream and settled in the center. The hall now was nothing more than a new wall.

Leon was by her side in an instant, checking her over and looking at the wall with wide eyes. "Jesus Christ," he said breathlessly, "What the hell kind of trap was that?!" Alex stood and winced a little. She was fine, a little bruised from her fall but otherwise fine.

"I don't know." she murmured, still slightly unnerved by her knowledge of the trap, "But that was close."

Zee paced back and forth on the plush carpet, trying to calm himself down. "Aye, ya can that again. Crazy ass castle from hell!"

Leon couldn't help but smirk at the name Zee had given it. If it weren't so damn dangerous this place would be a nice setting for a movie or a game.

"Crazy Castle of Horrors." he murmured, "That's a pretty good name for a book or something."

Alex grinned, "Yeah, and we could the ones writing the book."

"Aye, we could make millions."

"True... but for now... let's get the hell out of here before something else goes wrong."

As the group left the new found hall, Alex grew worried. Why did this all feel and look so familiar? And...should she tell her brother how she knew about the traps...or the voice that was in her head. Something told her to not say anything for two reasons. One, he probably wouldn't believe her. Two, how would he react to the news? Another reason occurred to her as she followed them through another door. Would it endanger him if he knew? The teenager frowned at the idea but it was a possiblity. No, she shouldn't tell him anything now until she knew more about it. And... she would _never_ endanger her brother for any reason. She'll kill herself and anyone else that so much as dares to harm her brother. Leon was all she had and all she needed. _No one_ was going to take him away from her. Not even herself. She looked at Leon from behind and nodded to herself. She would say nothing about this...for now.

"Sorry, Leon. But I can't tell you anything about what's going on in me for now. I can only hope that I'll figure it soon. Only then I can tell you and hope nothing bad happens because of it..."

------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: (Pending)

Okay, now I need some help. Should I have Sally release the BOWs now or continue to have crazy trap adventures? You decide! Chapter Six is under contruction right now! But I still need to know what goes next, traps or BOWs... maybe both? Plus, if you got any good ideas, be it what BOWs or traps to use... or something like that. Drop me a line, please. My e-mail address is in my bio if you need to know. Thank you! And hope you'll love chapter six when it's posted!

Oh, Sabertooth and Wolf... I may have a surprise for you in chapter six. Or maybe after that chapter...who knows but I hope you like it!

R&R please!


	6. Traps

Disclaimer: I don't own the super cool series Resident Evil, no matter how much I want to. They all belong to the geniuses of good ol' Capcom! I'm just a RE fan that plays way too much RE and daydreams a lot! So I just write fics for the hell of it!

Authoress' Notes: Alexandra "Alex" is mine. Leon is in his fucking sexy RE4 style. Nickleback's _Saving Me_ is Alex's theme. Leon's Theme is now _Hero_ by Chad. Still trying to keep it as close as I can to Survival Horror but can't help sticking in fanstasy stuff. I'm a RPG fanstasy fan freak, so sue me. Rejoice everyone! The BOWs are coming out to play! We're one step closer to the first real cool boss battle deal, but still several chapters away!

Final Note: Happy day! One of my loyal readers actually got Alex's true identity right! YAY! Can anyone else figure it out? Oh, and since the vote was basically a tie, I'll try to balance it in this chappy. Resident Evil Gaiden...Damnit! It had Leon! LEON! Why didn't I get the game?! I mean, rumor has it that Leon was actually infected in the game! Is it true?! I need to know! I want the full story! If you have the game, please use my e-mail address in my bio and tell me everything that happened in that game! Please!!!

Authoress' Thanks: To everyone who love my fic! And to those who helped me write it by giving me some traps to use. Sabertooth and Wolf, thank you for your swinging axe idea! I'll use it again for while. Blitz12, thank you for the hidden mine hall!

Enjoy this chappy! R&R!

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Resurrection of the Nightmare

Chapter Six: Traps 'n' a pissed off Sally!

BOW and Virus labs -

_"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE MY BABY IS!?"_ Sally roared as the group of grunts cringed at her screaming. Wesker flinched and shook his head. Sometimes being a human BOW and having heighten senses sucked. He stood next to her office, leaning casually against the wall and half listened to what she was screaming about. _So she had a baby... wonder who fucked her._ Wesker mused as he gazed about the lab, still trying to figure out how to get the BOW samples and leave. A grunt came flying out of the office door and Wesker watched him fly by. Nice air. Sally continued to rage and toss grunts everywhere as she worried over her child that was missing.

"Ma'am...if you could calm down..." one grunt began and the woman raged. _"CALM DOWN!? MY CHILD IS MISSING AND YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN?!"_ Wesker sighed, he knew what was going to happen next. The female scientist was one of the types that didn't like to be touched by other people. Well, she won't allow _most_ people touch her. Wesker scowled. He wished that he was one of ones that couldn't touch her, meaning that he would be free to walk the halls a facility and not get tackled by her. He knew that the grunt was going to grab her in order to calm her down. And that alone would set her off.

3...

2...

1...

_"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!"_ the scientist shrieked angrily. There was a loud _crack_ and the grunt was hurled out of the office with an arm that didn't bend the way it was supposed to. Wesker hissed inwardly as he allowed a second of his imagination to replace the grunt with himself sporting an arm that bent backwards akwardly. Ow. He was a hell of a lot stronger than her grunts but if he pissed her off, she couldn't careless if she found out he was a BOW, she'll kill him then study what remained of his broken body.

"Not a pretty picture." Wesker muttered as Sally fired her Glock and the group of grunts scurried away from her office like bats out of hell. She stalked out of the room and fired her weapon into the group. Her aim was so well and precise, that she could fire into her lab without fear of hitting any of the sensitive equipment. A bullet flew right between two glass testubes and slammed into the back of a grunt's head. Wesker smiled a little at the aim. Difficulty level...ten.

_"PANSY-ASSED MOTHER FUCKERS!"_ she raged, _"FIND MY BABY NOW!!"_

Wesker sighed and held out a cup that was filled with a strange liquid. Sally turned to glare at him but as soon as she spotted the cup, her rage disappeared, replaced by an eerie calmness. She took the cup and sipped it lightly. She allowed the warm liquid to soothe her throat and she sighed happily. Green tea...nature's version of an anti-rage drug. It cures rage, anger, sadness, depression and also does a body good. Keeps _other_ bodies good.

"Thank you." Sally chirped as she took another sip from the cup. Wesker merely rolled his eyes heavenward from behind his shades, but faked a smiled for her to see. He had to keep playing nice 'til the time was right to get the samples... or whenever he got the chance to keep out of Sally's sight.

"Sally, you must keep a cool and level head if you want to get rid of GenX's troops." Wesker purred darkly, trying to get her focused on the task at hand. At least the one that'll keep her busy.

"Yes, a true leader keeps calm and sharp." she chanted softly and smiled, "Ahh...that felt good."

"Good." Wesker kept an eye on the computers behind her, "How are the traps doing?"

The female scientist blinked for a second then raced for the computers. She quickly sat down in front of one and tapped on a few keys, bringing up the feeds of the cameras placed all over the castle. She scrolled through a few and came upon that held three people that were further through than the grunts. The picture quality was poor so she couldn't see the small group well enough but she could tell that there were a couple of men and one young woman.

"The sercurity system is holding up very well but it seems that there's a group that penatrated further in than I thought." Sally reported as she sat back and grinned a little. "It seems that they passed through the "safe", "heaven", and "hell" halls. I'm impressed."

"How so? They just went through a hall." Wesker muttered dryly, not in the least impressed. The scientist's grin widen as she swiveled her chair about to face her crush.

"Ah, but the Three Halls of Death are one of my best traps. They could only go through two of the halls, third is merely a decoy and doesn't lead anywhere."

"So?"

"By putting pychology into play we can trick our enemies into going the decoy hall, without so much as lifting a finger."

"How do you trick them into doing that?"

"By the way we had lit the halls."

"You trick people into traps by using light?"

"Yes. The "safe" hall has a fair amount of light, letting the enemy think it's safe. Therego, making them think it's safe enough to cross without taking into account about the hidden mines littering the floor. But they're only under the discolored tiles."

"So they have a 50/50 chance of not being blown to bits?"

"Right. My decoy hall, the "heaven" hall is the deadliest hall of them all, since no one has actually passed through it. Even if they did, the hall is nothing more than a dead end, forcing them to backtrack through it. Therefore, another chance to see them be riddled with arrows."

"And the "hell's" hall?"

"My favorite. That hall has two traps. Crushing walls and swinging axes. The further anyone progressed through that hall, the faster the walls slam shut."

"And the axes?"

"They're hidden all the around the hall. The axes are in the ceiling, floor and walls. The axes themselves are set in a pattern and lash out without warning to kill anyone within it."

"So if they figure out the pattern, they can get out of the hall alive."

"Right. And it seems they firgured it out and made it through. They're very impressive."

Wesker grinned, "Why Dr. Vincent don't tell me you've grown fond of them and are going to let them through."

Sally's grinned wickedly, "You're half right. They could make for some very useful subjects for new BOW designs that I've been dying to use." She swiveled her chair around and began to type in some more code. "But I want to see them in action for a bit more and see if my guess is correct about them. If it is then they would make excellent BOWs of unstoppable power. Let's see if they can pass through this..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere on the third floor of the castle facility...

"Leon, Zee... Somerthing's wrong..." Alex whispered to the two men as they walked down a hall and stopped in a room. Zee tensed and gazed around carefully while keeping his gun held high. Leon backed up a few steps to stand next his younger sister. They stood there for several seconds, waiting for anything to happen. But all was quiet. Is there really something wrong or is she wrong for once?

" 'ey, I don't want to sound doubtful but..." Zee muttered as he continued to look over every inch of the room, "are ya sure, Alex?"

The young cop glanced at his sister, hoping against hope that she would say that she was wrong...but... the look in her eyes suggested that she wasn't sure. As if she wasn't aware that they were speaking to her, like she was arguing with herself.

_**So... another hall, another danger, hmm?**_

_Cut the crap, O Mysterious Voice. What's wrong with this room?_

_**Ooh hoo, so **_**now **_**little Alex wants some help.**_

_Listen, I'm only asking for help so I can save my brother and my friend._

_**Still clinging to the idea that this "Leon" is your brother? Please, what he says to you is nothing more than a mere lie.**_

_Are you still bitching about that? I don't care what_ **you**_ think of him, all I want is get out of here with the two alive._

_**Like I said, 'You've been through here before.' All I can say is to let your senses guide you as always. As for Leon... can you really think of him like a brother when the truth comes to light? Believe me...what he'll say to you will take a big **_**chomp **_**out of your heart. **_

_As if you care. No matter what Leon says to me it will _**never**_ change what I think of him. He _**is**_ and will _**always**_ be my brother. _

_**...So you say now. But what will you do when he reveals the truth? As a teenager your emotions are at their most vulnerable. You **_**will**_** be hurt , you **_**will **_**be confused, and you **_**will **_**be torn between your raging emotions. Will you continue to love him as a brother... or hate him as an enemy? I can tell there **_**is **_**doubt growing in your heart. Is it because you're finally realizing the truth?**_

_No. The doubt you are sensing... is about myself. I believe Leon is my brother but... I don't know anything about me... Or why I'm here in this castle._

_**That is a question you should ask Leon about... or are you afraid to ask? Remember Alex, the path you'll take is never **_**right or wrong**_**, it can be on the thin line down the **_**center**_**. Remember this, for it can be helpful to you. **_

Alex pushed the voice aside before the thought could sink in. Why in the hell did she say that to a weird voice in her head? What business did the voice have in asking such things from her? What scared her more was that the voice was actually making some sense... Wait... what the hell was she thinking?! _No, Leon is my brother. He's my brother, I'm his sister, we are family, nothing odd about it. _ But what the voice was saying... _No, keep focus. The voice is lying about Leon, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less. Now...focus on the room. What is wrong with it?_

"Alex?"

The call snapped her out of her thoughts and she blinked rapidly. Leon was looking at her with concern as was Zee. She looked between the two, confused.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Her brother lowered his weapon and gazed at her. She blinked again and nodded wordlessly.

"Uh...yeah. I just got lost in thought."

"It must've a pretty deep thought." Zee said, "We've been callin' for a while now."

Alex lowered her gaze, "Sorry."

The grunt smiled warmly, "Don't be. It must've been stress kickin' in."

Leon smiled as well, "That's true. Stress can be distracting." He looked a little sad afterward, "Um, what was wrong with the room?"

Alex froze. Oh shit, she forgot to get the answer from the voice! She looked around the room, trying to let her senses guide her but what the voice had said to her was clouding her thoughts. _Wait... there must have been a clue in what that voice said to her. Now, what exactly did it say? And why does it sound so fucking familiar?_

Suddenly, her senses were screaming at her to move. Like. NOW! Alex whirled around and stared down the room and peered into the hall where they walked from as the floor quaked beneath their feet. Just what the hell is coming at them now!?

As if to answer their unspoken question...

_**CRASH!**_

Two large metal...things...erupted from both the ceiling _and _the floor and "stared" at them from half way down the hall. The trio of heroes were only down one fourth into the room. They swung their weapons at it and tensed, waiting to see what it will do. Alex stared at it, trying to figure out exactly what it does. It... it looked familiar. _What did the voice say?! What clue did the voice say?!_

Leon glanced at his sister as she continued to stare at the metal monstristy. Why was she so memserized by it? Sure, it was fucking large and was scaring the crap out of everyone. But... she was looking at it like she was confused. Alex stared at the odd metal thing down the hall. It was so familiar, she knew it but didn't know why. She casted a glance at Leon, who looked back at her. _Don't let what the voice said about Leon affect you. Remember, the voice is lying about Leon. Focus on the trap. _She looked away and focused on the two piece metal thing, watching in shock as it started to change.

The twin metal thing continued to stare at them as the one of the two ends fused together, making them look like a giant pair of tweezers. Tweezers with a "mouth" big enough to fill the width of the hall. _What was the clue? What was the clue?_ The teenager thought hard and the answer came to her.

_**'Believe me...what he'll say to you will take a big **_**chomp **_**out of your heart.' **_

"Chomp..." Alex murmured as Zee glanced at her with a confused expression. She lowered her weapon and took a step forward. She paused as she suddenly berated herself. _Why in the hell did she doubt her brother!? _This wasn't like her! Leon was her only family and family don't doubt each other. Damn that voice who was messing with her mind.

" 'ey, Alex. Why are you goin' toward it?" Zee asked, "That's a trap, right? _Why_ are you going to the trap?"

The teenager took another step forward, never taking her eyes off the tweezer like thing. "Chomp..."

" 'Chomp?' It's a pair of tweezers!" the grunt hissed as he continued to watch the..um..trap. Alex shook her head in disagreement, still totally absorbed by the odd feeling that she _knew _this trap. The group was so caught up with the teenager acting odd that they didn't notice that the "tweezers" grew metal teeth. Teeth that seemed to grin evilly at them. Leon's younger sister could not take her eyes off of it, something was telling her to stare at it a bit longer. Something was bubbling up in her head... something she was curious about. This familiar yet surreal feeling was nagging at the back of her mind...

Leon stepped up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Alex?"

"Chomp..." she mumbled, "Chomp..."

" 'Chomp?' Alex, are you saying that this trap...chomps?"

The teenager nodded wordlessly, still staring at the metal thing in awe. Well, she did for about another two seconds before the metal tweezer thing shot forward in a sudden burst of speed and _chomped_ on the hall. The trio jumped in surprise, whirled around and ran down the room as "Chompy" chewed its way down.

"Holy shit holy shit holy shit!" Zee yelped as the threesome raced down the length of the room, "Since when do the Jaws of Life act like that!?"

Leon ran along side him, pumping his arms for speed. "Jaws of Life?! More like Jaws of Death!"

They blazed down the large room and neared the exit as "Chompy" continued to eat its way to them. A large arch doorway welcomed them, promising salvation with open arms and the trio flew through the arch way as the heavy metal doors slammed shut behind them, blocking "Chompy". They continued their run, happy to see another doorway for them to escape to and leave the giant jaws behind. Unfortunately, their happiness was short lived as the doorway they were heading to slammed shut before them, trapping them in the room as "Chompy" slammed against the doors behind them.

The trio skidded to halt before the locked door and panicked. How in the world are they going to get out of this now?! Zee threw himself at the door and banged it with his fists, desperate to get out. Leon looked around quickly, hoping to see a key or something to unlock the door. Alex was looking between the denting door and the three levers in front of the door they wanted to unlock. Curious and forgetting the jawed nightmare behind them, she walked over to the levers and stared at them. Maybe...?

"Leon, look what I found!" she called out as she tapped on one, "What do these do?"

The two men jogged over to her and looked at the odd levers sticking out of the floor. The rookie cop studied them and smiled, hugging his sister tightly. The grunt stared at him like he was nuts, then looked behind them. The metal doors were denting quickly as the trap slammed into them again. He jumped as one of the doors' bolts popped off when the trap slammed into the doors again.

" 'ey, this is all cute an' everythin' but can someone please just tell me what's up with the levers?" Zee hissed, looking back at them. Leon still wore the boyish grin as he wrapped his hand around the right lever.

"These, Zee, are the keys to getting the hell out of this room. One of them opens the door." the young cop answered as he pulled on the lever.

Nothing happened.

"Aye, that's nice..." the grunt said sarcastically, "And if ya pull on the wrong one? Then what? Nothing?"

"I guess so." the cop muttered, a look of disappointment crossing his blue eyes. Alex narrowed her eyes at the right lever before her senses yelled out a warning. Something went wrong! Look around! She looked around frantically, seeing nothing wrong with the room around them but... She looked up and saw that the ceiling was lowering itself to the floor. Slowly but surely, the ceiling was coming down and they didn't have much time to panic before either trap got to them.

"Uh-oh..." the teenager said in the classic kiddy voice, "Are falling ceilings bad?"

The two men looked at her in confusion before lifting their gaze and seeing the ceiling lower itself another two inches. The color drained from both their faces as their eyes widen in fear. The two looked at each other then at the lever and both grabbed for it. They yanked on the lever to bring it back to its former position but the little device refused to move from its current spot. They continued to pull at it until...

_**SNAP!**_

The right lever snapped in half from strain and the ceiling continued to its decent. Zee glared at Leon as they both held the broken lever in their hands. The grunt threw it aside and snapped at the other as panic started to settle into their minds. "Chompy" was still ramming at the metal doors.

_**BANG!**_

_"DAMNIT LEON!"_ Zee griped, "Why did ya have to pull on it so hard?!"

"_ME?!_ Who's the one that pulled it in the wrong direction!?" Leon snapped back, "Who died and made you leader!?"

_**BANG!**_

"Perry, that's who! Why did ya have to pull on the right one?!"

"Well, how in the fuck was I supposed to know that the right one was going to activate a falling ceiling!?"

_**BANG!**_

"If ya haven't noticed but the _right way_ was never our best bet!"

Alex perked at the statement. _Right way?_

"Like I knew that we should picking the _wrong ways_?!"

The teenager tilted her head the mention of it. _Wrong way?_

_**BANG!**_

Alex cringed at the defeaning sound and thought hard about the clues as the two traps closed in on them. She tried to remember the voice's clues but the argument between her brother and Zee were getting on her nerves. She knew that they meant no harm since it was triggered by fear and panic but still...

"Besides, who made ya leader of the pack!?"

"I've already said that! And since you dared to ask, I'll tell you! When I saved your sorry ass from that rolling ball of death!"

"Ha! Who saved who's ass?! If I recall correctly, yer the one that lost it first an' was nearly turned into bloody scrape on the wall!"

_**BANG!**_

"Alex was the one who saved me!"

"Yeah with me an' Perry's help!"

"Come say that to my face!"

_**BANG!**_

"I _AM_ saying to yer face!"

_"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!"_ Alex screamed angrily, whirling around and facing the two fighters, ice blue eyes blazing in anger. _"SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!"_

(A/N: Ahh, that lovely line... Dot from the hit series Reboot. I LOVE this line. Alex reminded me of Dot when she's under stress of thinking up plans. I miss that show... How could Cartoon Network pull that show down when the series wasn't even over yet!?)

Both men stopped their argument and froze at her sudden outburst. They stood perfectly still, afraid that if they so much as moved an inch that it would piss her off even more. Seeing that the two had stopped, the teenager calmed down a bit and added in a softer tone.

_**BANG! **_

"Zee, I want you to keep an eye on that metal door, okay?"

The grunt nodded silently and she smiled a bit. She turned to Leon.

"Leon, I want you to keep an eye on the ceiling and tell me how far away it is, okay?"

The rookie cop nodded wordlessly.

"Good. Now I'm trying to figure out which of the last two levers opens the door, okay?"

Both men nodded and kept quiet as they took their respective tasks.

_**BANG!**_

"Chompy" continued to bang away at the dented doors as Alex quickly went back to her thoughts as she looked between the center and left levers. _What was the voice's clues? Come on, girl, think. What was one of the last things it said...?_

_**'Remember Alex, the path you'll take is never **_**right or wrong**_**, it can be on the thin line down the **_**center**__

That's it!

She reached out and pulled on the center lever. Leon yelped in surprise and stared at the hole that suddenly appeared on the lowering ceiling. Whatever made that hole leapt out of it and headed straight for the rookie cop's position. He dove out of the thing's path as it landed on his spot with a loud _bam!_ Zee and Alex whirled around to face the thing that dropped in from the decending ceiling. It was the size of a human, green with scales covering its body like armor. It looked like a deranged lizard that decided to stand on its hind legs. The lizard like thing turned to them, arched its body back and emitted a high pitched shriek of bloodlust.

Alex cried out in pain as she covered her ears to block out the shriek while Leon and Zee flinched at the sound. Why? Why did the screaming hurt her ears more than her brother and friend? Both she and Zee stared at the human lizard with wide eyes. Why is thing so familiar?

"Sweeper!" Zee yelled out and Leon remembered what Chris had told him about these guys while he was out looking for Claire in Rockfort. Hunters with poison claws...! (A/N: Not Sally's BOWs, they're from Code: Veronica. Thank you S.D. Perry)

Alex stared at it before her eyes half closed and she whispered something about them. "Sweepers, upgraded versions of the 121series, commonly called Hunters. Used in assassination pratices. Their razor sharp claws are constantly dripping with toxic poisons for better poisoning their targets for a fast easy kill. Their scales are armor plated and hard to penatrate with small firearms. Intelligent enough to dodge firearms at long range and can destroy weapons at close range. Weakness: constant fire at one location, primarily the head." she murmured quietly in monotone.

She shook her head to clear it as the Sweeper shrieked again and lunged for them, claws outstreched to strike at a moment's notice. They scattered as it leaped for them, and ran around it, confusing it. Zee made a grab for the left lever and Sweeper noticed. It twisted around and swiped at his arm, ripping the long sleeve off but not touching the skin. The grunt yanked his arm back in shock and instinctively fired at it. The creature dodged the bullet and pounced at him with a scream. It knocked him to the floor and was about to drive its claws into his face, when a hail of bullets forced it off the grunt. It leaped back and shrieked in anger for not getting its kill.

Leon stood not too far away with the end of his M16 barrel smoking. "Come on! We need to get out of here!" he said as he ran to fallen comrade and hoisted him to his feet. The creature screamed in again and leapt at the rookie cop, ready to dig its claws into his body but was blasted away from him by the teenager.

She glared at it and fired again, pushing it back away from her friends. The Sweeper screamed at her and leaped forward but was blasted out of the air by her shotgun. The shell buried itself into the creature's gut and ripped it open, purplish blood flowing from its wound. The Sweeper howled in pain and leaped away from her, splattering blood on the floor as it jumped. Alex spotted something hanging around the creature's neck and chased after it, switching her weapons and firing her M16 at it.

"Alex, what are you doing!? We don't have time to kill this thing! The ceiling is about to drop on us and the metal doors are about to cave in!" her brother yelled as she continued to fire at the creature, who was now running away from her.

"Aye! The door out of here is unlocked, we gotta go!" Zee called out but noticed the change of the Sweeper's movements. " 'ey, Leon! Is that...thing...?"

"Running away from my sister?" he finished for him as the creature raced away from the teenager, afraid of her now. "Yeah...I'm having a hard time believing this... A dangerous bio-weapon created by Umbrella for the sole purpose of ripping people to shreds... reduced to being a pansy and _running_ from my little sister."

"Aye, that's something ya don't see every day." the grunt agreed, " I kinda feel sorry for it. Leave it alone, Alex! We gotta go!"

Alex refused to stray from her target, "We can't leave if this thing is still alive!"

"I rather let it live so we can kill it in a more safe location!" Zee yelled as the "Chompy" slammed the doors again and the ceiling coming ever closer to them.

"No! The door is still locked!"

"What!?"

"The door won't open until we kill the Sweeper!

"Why!?"

"Because it has the goddamn key to the fucking door we want to go through!"

Both men stared at each other then watched as the Sweeper shrieked in panic and continued to run from the hunting teen girl. They watched them race around for bit before lifting their weapons and joined in the chase. If killing the Sweeper, getting its key, unlock the door and getting out of this death trap is the only way to survive right now... then so be it. Why argue with her now if she's been right so far?

The Sweeper shrieked as it found two new additions to its chase. Alex motioned them to surround it and told them to aim for the open wound on its stomach. The two men obeyed and broke off, going in two different directions and circling around it. The BOW soon found itself surrounded in three directions, unable to leap away from the circle, the Sweeper was trapped.

-------------------------------------------

BOW and Virus Labs...

Sally watched in fascination as Umbrella's Sweeper was riddled with bullets, its body dancing to the rapid beat of the weapons. Of course she knew that the Sweeper was useless, if the Raccoon City STARS were able to get past the 121 series, then this was no different. It was a Hunter with poison claws, that was hardly an approvement at all. But her versions were much more cleverly designed than a simple upgrade.

"Well, well they got the key to escape the room." she mused as the trio opened the door and fled the room just at the chomp trap broke the doors and headed for them. It didn't make it though, the ceiling collasped on top of it, crushing it to the floor in a scream of twisting metal. The trap staff didn't do a good job of putting it together. It was her trap but they didn't follow instructions to the letter and screwed up a perfectly brilliant trap.

She sighed. This wasn't a good day for her but at least Wesker was here to keep her company and save her from GenX's troops. She glanced at the reflection on one corner of the montior and noticed that Wesker was gone. She blinked in surprise before she narrowed her green eyes in anger. _So he __**was**__ right! Umbrella...!_ Sally reached for her Glock, quietly got up from her chair and entered the next room with rage boiling in her blood.

Wesker carefully placed the BOW DNA samples into a pocket sized protective case and slipped them into his jacket pocket. He closed the cyro tube back in place and opened the other. He reached for another case and began to place more samples into it. He needed two of each kind there were at least sixty BOWs that Sally created. He needed to hurry and get back to the computer room before the scientific bitch knew he was gone.

(A/N: Think of it like Jurassic Park. When that fat guy was stealing Dino DNA to sell off to some other company. Yeah, just picture Wesker doing that...only not putting them in a shaving cream can.)

"What are you doing?" Sally's voice asked which startled Wesker but he didn't show it. He only cringed, thankfully his back was turned to her. He placed one sample back and turned slowly, putting on a poker's face.

"Ah, Sally. I was just admiring your work here, you're doing an excellent job with the BOW research." Wesker purred darkly as he adjusted his shades.

The scientist galnced behind him, one tube was open, revealing her creations' DNA for hr to see. "I see. By taking a closer look in the cyro tube room? Where my BOWs' DNA samples are?" she questioned, her fingers running lightly on a labtop and glaring at him. She wasn't buying this one bit and she knew that Wesker knew.

He stepped away from the tubes and walked toward her with a cat like stride. Normally, she would whoop for joy if Wesker was flirting with her but she knew he was acting. A man flirts with a scorned woman in order to not get in trouble with her. She wasn't going to let him slip by this time, but decided to play along. She smiled and led him away from the room, walked toward an area next to a computer and sure enough Wesker followed her. She let her hand linger on the computer's keyboard, tapping keys playfully as Wesker continued his sorry act of flirtation.

"Sally, your work is most excellent. I've never seen such fine design in all my years in Umbrella's labs." Captain Wesker purred as he stepped closer to her. She smiled icily. Her dream had come true but sadly for the wrong reason.

"Thank you, Wesker." Sally grinned, "Tell me. What happened to William Birkin?"

The question caught Wesker completely off guard. He hesistated, fumbling for an answer and the scientist confirmed her guess. He wasn't here to rescue her, only here to steal her research. "Uh...Birkin?"

"Yes, your training buddy from Umbrella's Training facility in the Arklay forests?"

"He was killed by the STARS when they raided his facility to take his research and expose Umbrella."

"Really?"

"Really."

Sally tapped at the keyboard a little more. "Funny. I heard that Umbrella grew impatient and tried to take his research. When he refused to let them have it since it wasn't done... the UBCS killed him. But before he died, he injected himself with his virus."

"Well, rumors are false nowadays." Wesker said, looking uncomfortable at the conversation.

"Is that right?" she growled, "Well, then why don't you tell that to him?" She turned toward a wall that slid open and out walked William Birkin, back in his human form. He glared at Wesker then smiled cruely.

"Hello, Albert." he sneered, "Surprised to see me alive?"

"Birkin...?!"

Sally grinned, "Yes, the one and only William Birkin. I found him among the rubble of his facility after the explosion. Barely alive you see and I took him here and brought him back to strength. And while he was recovering he told me a interesting story about Umbrella."

Wesker turned to her in shock. _Oh, crap. This is not bolding well for me..._ "And that is..?"

"Umbrella seems to take into heart of elimating those who don't like sharing their research with them when they think its ready. Dr. James Marcus disappeared after he refused to share his finds. William was attacked when Umbrella thought his research was ready to take when it was clearly not. And now you're doing the same to me." Sally snapped, anger blazing her green eyes. "You weren't sent to save the facility or me! You're here only to steal my research so Umbrella can stamp it like it was theirs!"

Wesker gulped when Sally whipped out her Glock 17 and aimed it right between his eyes. He froze as she walked forward and grabbed the case he had on him. She edged back next to the computer and grinned evilly at him as she placed a hand on the computer's keyboard.

"If you want to steal my research that badly then you can join in the fun!" she cackled and pressed a key. The floor around Wesker dropped open, far too wide to jump aside and he dropped through. "Happy Landings, dear! Enjoy the maze that you have to run through you rat!"

Birkin snickered as he remembered the expression on Wesker's face when he stepped through. Priceless. Sally headed back to the computer room and tapped on a few keys, her fingers a blur. Birkin joined her and looked through the montiors.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked as she continued to type. Her face still held fury that needed to be vented in someway.

"I'm going to release a few BOWs to keep _Wesker_ busy and entertain our guests." she bit out Wesker's name in anger, "Then I'm going to get some green tea. Those bumbling grunts better have found my child by now if they want to live beyond today."

Birkin smiled, "I see. This should be interesting."

----------------------------

Next Chapter: (pending)

Sally releases some BOWs while Wesker is forced to join up with Leon, Alex and Zee to survive. Can these guys make it or are they going to die under the claws of Project Hunter? First Boss Battle! YAY!!!

What do you think Project Hunter should be? Give me some ideas to work off from, please! oooh, what kind of battle should it be?

R&R please! (I don't like this chapter much. I think I rushed it a bit too much. What do you think? Remember my chapter updates are slow now so be patient, please!)


	7. Meeting Up With Wesker

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the super cool series Resident Evil, no matter how much I want to. They all belong to the geniuses of good ol' Capcom! I'm just a RE fan that plays way too much RE and daydreams a lot! So I just write fics for the hell of it!

**Authoress' Notes:** Alexandra "Alex" is mine. Leon is in his fucking sexy RE4 style. Nickleback's _Saving Me_ is Alex's theme. Leon's Theme is now _Hero_ by Chad. Wesker's Themes are _I'm an Asshole _by Dennis Leary (normal theme) and _Boulevard of Broken Dreams _by Green Day (other theme. It only comes up whenever he hangs around Alex, realizes something special about her, and deciding whether or not to kill her). Still trying to keep it as close as I can to Survival Horror but can't help sticking in fanstasy stuff. I'm a RPG fanstasy fan freak, so sue me. Rejoice everyone! The BOWs are coming out to play!

**Final Note:** _SORRY FOR THE DELAY! WAHHH! I HATE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! FORGIVE ME MY LOYAL READERS! _(cough) Anway, happy day! One of my loyal readers actually got Alex's true identity right! YAY! Can anyone else figure it out? Resident Evil Gaiden...The information I gathered from that and my thoughts to it will be added to the fic. Info from RE: UC will not apply...if I did apply it, I'll have to tear down the fic and start over from scratch...and I don't want to do that.

**Authoress' Thanks:** To everyone who love my fic! And to those who helped me write it by giving me some traps to use. Sabertooth and Wolf, thank you for your swinging axe idea! I'll use it again for while. Blitz12, thank you for the hidden mine hall!

(The chapter is mostly focused on Wesker then Leon's team busts in to help! YAY! Then it focuses on Wesker and Alex, while bringing in Leon and Zee later on. Now for the record, I know Leon "knows who" Wesker is from Chris' constant bitching, so he knows how Wesker is and what he's done. But I bet Leon doesn't even know what Wesker looks like. So if he does then oh well, I didn't know. So this just the assumation that he doesn't know, okay? Thanks!)

Enjoy!

(wraps a beaded necklace around Wesker's neck. He looks annoyed.)

Wesker: You better enjoy it or I'll bust your head open! Or I'll Chinyo Changi your ass to death!

Wesker?

Wesker: What?

Sit.

(necklace glows and yanks him to the floor.)

Wesker: ACK! MY NECK!!

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Resurrection of the Nightmare

Chapter Seven: Meeting up with Wesker

Down, down he fell...

Falling, falling he went, all because of Sally's trap. Wesker waved his arms about in an useless attempt to slow himself as he fell through the open darkness of whatever tunnel he was in. He scowled as he continued his downward journey. He should had fucking known that this was going to happen. Hell, his BOW senses should have picked up on her movements! He glanced down and saw a light below him. _Well, at least this falling thing will end soon._ he thought bitterly. From the length of time at which he was falling, he wouldn't be surprised if he landed in China. As the end of the tunnel grew in size, Wesker started to do aerial backflips in order to ease the speed of his fall. (A/N: Think of Cloud's flip in Advent Children when he's fighting that dragon thing.)

Light erupted around him as he exited the tunnel and landed on the floor on his feet, bending his knees to soften impact but some pain still coursed up his legs. He frowned as he gazed up the black hole from which he fell from. That...was quite a fall. A several story drop and he only got a slight pain. To a normal human being, that drop would have broken one if not both legs upon landing. Or your back, if you landed wrong. Or just plain killed you. The black clad man glared through his shades at the hole and tried to judge just exactly how far he fell. Even if he did figure it out, he had no idea where the hell he was.

"This is very irritating." Wesker griped as he looked around the room he was dropped in. He was completely lost and from the looks of it...locked inside this damn room. For all he knew, Sally could be watching him from a camera and more than happy to trigger whatever trap she had stored here.

Suddenly, a speaker crackled to life somerwhere above him.

_"Well, well! Wesker, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?"_ Sally's voice purred from the speaker. Wesker narrowed his eyes at the tone of her voice.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Dr. Vincent?" he returned, earning a mirthful, cold laugh from her.

_"You just fell several floors and __**not**__ broken a single bone in your body... Is there something you're hiding from me?"_

_Shit._ Wesker's eye twitched in annoyance, mentally scolding himself for forgetting about keeping his BOW secret a secret. "No. Well, except a little trick that I've learned to slow my fall, if that's what you're asking." he lied, "And I 'm going to insist that you hand over the samples, Sally."

The scientist's voice was silent for a while then growled softly from the speaker above and the growl grew louder by each passing second. The human BOW sighed, knowing that he just pissed her off again, something he was hoping to avoid. Great. Now he'll have her on his ass and she'll chase him all over the place to kill him.

_"How __**dare**__ you! You barge into __**my**__ facility and demand such a request from me?!"_ she raged from her room, practically foaming at the mouth.

"What do you want from me?"

_"Since you've asked, I want your pain and suffering as well as your corpse for the damage you've done!"_

"Damage? What damage?"

_"Either you or Umbrella tipped GenX off to my facility, so that they would attack it, isn't it?! And you're using that as a cover to come and steal __**my**__ research! The damages to the facility are already to the ten thousands and climbing!"_

Wesker shrugged uncaringly. "Not my problem. It was Umbrella's orders that I was to come here and jack your research. I just follow them."

A icy-cold, feminine laugh rang out from the speaker and echoed throughout the room Wesker was trapped in. He frowned at the change of her tone. What exactly is she laughing at? Did this woman lose it completely after she found out about Umbrella was offing their own researchers? Or had she already lost it when she first joined the company's ranks?

_"You would just __**love**__ for me to believe that, wouldn't you?"_ she crowed with another chilling laugh, _"Umbrella may have sent you to "save the research" and you acted concerned for the facility... but you're actually here to steal my data for yourself, aren't you?In fact, you don't even work for Umbrella at all, do you?"_

Wesker stiffened at the statement. So much for the quote _"Expect Nothing"_, this actually caught the human BOW off guard. _How in the __**fuck**__ did she know about that?! How did she learn of it when Umbrella didn't know about it?! Birkin couldn't have told her since he didn't know about it either! So how?!_ The former STARS captain showed no emotion on his face as the thoughts ran through his mind. _She's only trying to rile me up to actually find out, she's just guessing at this..._

_"Oh ho... So I am right, aren't I?"_

"I have no idea what you're babbling about, Sally."

_"Wesker, please... don't play the fool with me. I've seen how you act around the facilities. I __**know**__ how you think... one of the many perks of working with you..."_

"You mean _"watching me"_. It's quite disturbing to know that one of your co-workers stalks you everywhere you go, you know." Wesker growled, "I grow tired of your accusations, Sally. As I have told you, I know nothing of what you are implying."

Sally sighed from her speaker, her rage forgotten. _"Stubborn fool, you still intend to play as the innocent one?"_

"I have nothing to hide."

_"Really? Then why did you go rigid when I said that? And even though you were trying to hide your shock, you weren't aware that you tightened your jaw... So, please spare us your lies and allow yourself to show your emotions."_

Wesker gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger. Owned. Pure and simple. She had him in his own game and he there wasn't anything he could do...for the moment. He could very well tell that she was grinning like a Cheshire Cat in her lab, smiling in victory at the monitors in front of her. _For your sake, you better pray that I don't find my way back up there and kick your slutty ass!_

_"You see? Now how hard was that? How does it feel to be beaten in your game of intelligence and control? To know that someone surpassed you in your own specialities?"_

"I feel like bashing your head in. And if you could be so kind to come down here so I can do that..." Wesker hissed, the gloss disappearing from his voice. _Yeah, I'd __**love**__ to snap your neck right now._

She laughed again. _"Oh ho... I love to do that but...what?"_ She paused in her talking. There was someone else talking to her in stammering whispers. That someone yelped out in surprise as Sally slammed her fist on something, screaming in outrage. _"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"_

Wesker, curious about what was going on, focused his hearing on the coversation. Maybe he can use this to his advantage? Sadly, whatever Sally hit damaged the speaker so there were bursts of static coming through the speaker.

_"...sorry...can't find...wasn't there..." _the new voice stammered.

_"I don't...YOUR excuse is...! ...was...capsule...in room! ...brilliant BOW?!"_

_"Maybe GenX..."_

_BLAM!_

_"GOD...DAMNIT! I'm surrounded by...idiots! WES...I'LL...PAY...DIE UNDER...YERS!"_

Suddenly, there were high pitched shrieks of excitment made by familiar BOWs as Sally laughed insanely. The speaker went off as Wesker backed away from center of the room as he just realized that he was in some kind of arena room. This must one of the places where Sally tests her BOWs and he knew that she just released a few to test him.

"I don't like this..." Wesker muttered as a few BOWs leaped into the arena from caged doors set into the walls high above him. He recognized all four kinds. The 119 series: Beta Hunters, the 120 series: Gamma Hunters, the 121 series: Hunters, and the 122 series: Sweepers. Three of each kind, twelve hunters in all. _Jesus Christ, she has all them?! _They seemed eager to start the fight, scissoring their claws, shifting their weight on their clawed feet and staring at him with hungry eyes.

(A/N: I'm just guessing what series the other three are, so don't flame me for this. It's all guess work.)

And from the looks of it...they haven't eaten in a week. All the more reason to back away from the room's center as they began to pace, a few breaking off to circle around behind him. They were dangerous before but hunger can make them a lot more hazardous since they're desperate for food. And they don't care what they eat as long as they're fed something. Even if it's each other.

Wesker paused in his movements as soon as a few of the hunters had circled behind him. _Crap._ He was completely surrounded. All the hunters scissored their claws in excitement, thrilled to have a soon-to-be meal in their bellies. Wesker snorted at them. _They can try but I'm not going to stand here and do nothing. Let's see just how well these BOWs will fare against me._ He pulled out the Raptor Magnum, the very same one he had since the Mansion incident and fired it at one of the hunters.

The bullet smacked a Beta Hunter in the head, killing it upon impact. Two of them broke the circle and made their way to the dead hunter eagerly. They ripped into the body, sending blood and chunks of flesh everywhere and feasted greedily as the others shrieked in excitement. A Gamma Hunter leaped out at the former captain impatiently, driven by the sheer force of hunger as it opened its large maw to swallow him whole. Wesker turned and fired, knocking it out of the air. Another Gamma leaped at him next while the Betas paced back and forth, looking for an opening; as the Hunters and Sweepers kept back, waiting patiently for their turn.

The STARS captain twisted around, grabbed the frog-like hunter's arm, spun, and threw it aside. As it flew overhead, he fired the magnum into its exposed underside. It was dead before it even touched the floor. The Gamma he shot earlier leaped back up to its feet and jumped back, afraid to get near its prey. The one Betas saw its chance to take action and leaped for it. And Wesker thrust punched that one while it was in mid flight. He aimed the punch to its chest and it flew backwards, its ribcage shattered into pieces. Three down, nine more to go. Wesker grinned, he couldn't remember a time where he had so much fun! Well, other than that time he was kicking Chris and his bitchy sister around at the Ashford's base and facility. He cracked his knuckles at the remaining BOWs, the Hunters and Sweepers didn't bat an eye, clearly seeing that now's not the time to strike.

_Heh. This will be over pretty damn quickly. Too bad though, I was starting to have fun._

Suddenly, two more BOW creatures dropped in from the caged doors. These looked like they were from the hunter series program but... they looked a hell of a lot more formidable. These hunters looked as though someone grabbed a couple of alligators and forced them to stand on their hind legs. They were a sickening shade of greenish brown and roughly six-feet tall. Long muscular arms and legs tipped off with curved, razor sharp claws. Their bodies were covered in armor like scales, two rows of spiked scales that ran down their backs, ending at the tips of their thick tails. Their long, flat heads turning in Wesker's direction and looking at him with reddish eyes. Their seemingly eternal grins growing wider upon seeing the former STARS member.

Wesker tensed at the new arrivals, wary of what they can do. "What the fuck are they?"

The twin scaly beasts stepped up to their brethen, their bright eyes never leaving Wesker's frame. One gazed around and noticed the three dead hunters and snapped its attention back at the STARS member, looking rather pissed. The other let out a short, curt, deep throaty roar, which caused the remaining hunters to snap into attention. Wesker watched in amazement. _What the hell? What the hell kind of hunter is this thing?_

The first of the twins reared its head back and roared. Both the remaining Beta and Gammas leaped at Wesker at once, who jumped back in surprise. _These things can __**order**__ the other hunters?!_ He was in complete shock as he dodged and evaded their killer swipes. He was good but even he can't fight multiple enemies at once. He performed a back spin kick against one Beta hunter and shot a Gamma that tried to get him from behind. The Beta flew back and the Gamma fell as it bled to death from a bullet wound to the throat. The first Gamma that attacked him jumped into the fray and tried to swallow him whole once more. Wesker turned, jammed his gun arm into the Gamma's mouth and pulled the trigger. The back of the creature's head exploded in a gory mess of blood and bone from the sudden cough of gunfire. The STARS captain yanked his arm out from the dead BOW's mouth and kicked it aside...and felt the first sharp blast of pain flaring from his right side.

Wesker stumbled toward the left in pain and looked over his shoulder in fury in order to see which one dared to strike him. His eyes widen in horror as one of the hunters lifted its blood drenched claws. _Sweeper...poison claws...one of the Sweepers managed a hit..._ He breathed heavily, trying to keep his BOW senses on alert. He maybe a human BOW and he can fight a lot longer than others but even he had his limits. He can barely get sick with any disease thanks to his enhanced immune system but that doesn't make him immune to poison. This fight was already wearing him out and the effectiveness of the poison had already kicked in.

Movement to his left!

The STARS captain turned quickly and regretted doing it as his vision doubled. The Beta charged forward, claws ready to sink into him, he fired off a shot and it went wide, missing his target completely. Wesker growled as he tried to focus, the image of a charging BOW blurred and swayed, making his stomach churn in protest. The Beta drew nearer and Wesker fired, luckly hitting it right between its ugly eyes. He took out six on his own but really didn't have the strength to fight off the rest. The Hunters, Sweepers and the brand new intelligent hunters closed in, ever grinning. But he be damned if he gave up now, Wesker growled and raised the Raptor Magnum. He needed...no, _wanted_...those samples and that high-riding bitch wasn't going to stop him from getting them!

His vision doubled once more and he moaned in distress, staggering backwards until his back touched the wall. Sick and lightheaded, Wesker slid to the floor and sat there, unable to move without the feel of nausea hitting his gut hard. The poison was making short work on his body, he was already feeling a few of his muscles twitch in spasms from it. It was only a matter of time before he completely passed out from the toxins and if that happens... he was a dead man. The semi-circle of BOWs grew tighter as they approached him slowly, as if wanting to savor the moment.

Wesker growled weakly, absolutely **hating** this. _This...bodes...m-most unw-well...Can't die...ha..ve...t-to...g-get sam..ples..._ His head dropped to his chest and breathed heavily, the venom making it rather difficult for him to breathe. The hunters shrieked in victory and charged...

_**Cha-cha...Boom!**_

A Sweeper crashed into the group of BOWs from a sudden shotgun blast and Wesker was faintly aware of a group of voices sounding throughout the arena room. The BOWs leaped back and away from their prey, angry at the intrusion to their domain. An angry chatter of a M-16 forced the group back further and the hunters hissed in fury and pain.

"Hey! They were attacking someone!"

"Alex, go check up on him! Zee, you and me keep these freaks busy!"

"Aye, whatever ya say!"

_**Cha-cha...Boom!**_

_**Tattattattattattattattattatta!**_

Wesker lifted his head a little at the sound of someone rushing to his side. A small hand touched his shoulder and gently shook him, snapping him back from the fog that clouded his mind. He blinked rapidly, lifted his gaze and looked into the face of a young girl. _A teenager probably._ Wesker thought hazedly as the teen girl watched him. She had long blonde hair, cream skin, fine and even features... Wesker paused when he came to her eyes. They were large, full of concern and worry and quite beautiful but that wasn't why he was staring at them.

Her eyes...

They were blue.

An icy blue...

_His_ unique blue.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked softly. Wesker didn't answer, too captivated by her mystique eye color, but his body answered for him. His hand twitched suddenly and his arm jerked akwardly. She noticed it right away, she turned back to her friends and releasing Wesker from her unknown hold. "Leon! Keep those things busy for a while longer, this guy's been poisoned!"

"Alright! Do you have any blue herbs?"

"Yeah! Sweeper at nine 'o' clock!"

"Got it!"

_**Cha-cha...Boom!**_

The girl returned her gaze to him as she pulled out a couple of vials of crushed herbs. One filled with crushed red and green herbs and the other was filled with crushed blue herbs. Wesker couldn't suppress a groan of pain as his muscles twitched madly and his vision doubled again. The girl seemed to know what was happening and pulled the cork on the blue herb vial with her teeth, making sure to not spill any.

"Okay, this will taste really bitter but it'll cure the poison running through you. Come on, take it." Alex said as she tapped the rim of the vial against Wesker's lower lip. He frowned slightly, refusing to open his mouth. The teenager frowned and tapped again. "Don't make me shove it in your mouth."

Wesker scowled. He hated having to follow someone else's orders but he wasn't going to be able to get up, much less get to the lab if he's poisoned. _I thought I never live to see the day that I'll be so helpless. A big blow to pride._ He opened his mouth slightly and the teen poured a bit down his throat. She pulled the vial back before Wesker sputtered in disgust and gagged.

"I know...but it's the only way to neturalize the toxin." Alex muttered before smiling at Wesker, who smacked his mouth in distaste of the powder.

He eyed her smile warily. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Because you made a funny face. You look like a type of person who prefers work over play."

"I do."

"All work and no play makes you a very dull person."

"Then don't rescue me."

Alex pouted, looking to all the world as a sulking five-year-old. "No one's that dull. Now come on, you have the rest of the powder to ingest."

Wesker frowned, "Must I?"

"If you want the poison out of your system then...yeah, you gotta take it!" The teenager smiled, watching Wesker's scowl worsened as she jiggled the vial in front of him. She didn't know why but she felt as if she knew him...well, more like he had a familar connection to her. But she can figure it out later, right now she needed to help the guy and then help her brother.

She poured a little more until she felt sure that he could take the rest on his own. As he downed the last of the powder, much to his disgust, Alex check him over for injuries, feeling around carefully for any wounds. Wesker flinched and caught her wrist when her fingers began to probe toward his right side. Startled, she looked at him in surprise.

"Don't do that. You'll make it worse." he muttered as he grimanced at the taste of the blue herb. Alex frowned, her eyes going as cool as his own.

"Well, sorry but I need to find your injury so I can heal it." she griped, "By the way, what's your name? I'm Alex."

"Wes-..." Wesker paused in his answer, thinking quickly. What if these three are the inturders that Sally was babbling about? If they were then he can use them to his advantage. Let them deal with Sally while he snuck around for his prizes. _I could use them to get back to the labs but it wouldn't do any good if they knew my actual name. I need to come up with an alias._

"Okay, Wes, then hold still while I heal your side."

Wesker blinked from behind his shades before smiling inwardly to himself. _Well, that was taken care of easily. Now how am I going to get them to the labs so I take the samples and leave? Hell, should I even bother considering this?_ Wesker thought as the teen began to feel around for his injury once again and again he grabbed her wrist.

"I said, don't do that. It'll heal on its own, at least it will if you leave it alone long enough." he growled as he handed back the vial.

Alex snatched the vial back and scowled. Her frown matched his own perfectly, which disturbed him to a level. He felt as though as he was scowling at himself... or at least a mirror. Her icy blue eyes, though large and innocent, were as sharp and intense as his own had once been. Now he knew why people shifted uneasily under his glare whenever he had his shades off. The glare was just plain creepy.

"Ungrateful bastard." she growled, gripping the red and green herb vial tightly. "Tell me, Wes, can you heal your own injury _without_ spilling this powder all over the floor?" she challenged with a slight smug smile spread on her face.

Wesker narrowed his eyes from behind his shades as he snatched the vial from her. She was challenging him and he was the type that never backed down... except when it came to Alexia and Sally. Two powerful and sexy women but they were fucking crazy when it came to pissing them off. Though at this point, he couldn't careless. He wanted to strangle the head female scientist for being a pain in the ass to deal with no matter how pissed she was. He just wanted her dead.

"I can and I will." he answered smoothly, popping off the cork with a flick of his thumb. Alex gave him a familiar grin as she sat back on her haunches and watched him. _In fact_, Wesker thought as he watched her through his reflective shades, thankful for them, _...that's same grin I use._

"Okay, then Mr. I-Can-Do-Everything-Even-Though-I'm-Injured...try it."

"I intend to."

"Alex!" Leon called out, "We're going to need your help here!"

"I'm coming!"

The teenager pushed off from the floor and headed for her brother and friend, leaving Wesker to himself. He watched her go for a bit before he glanced at the vital then at his ripped open side. _Now how in the hell am I going to heal myself with this? My natural healing ability is already working overtime to help out the blue herbs. _

He scowled at the vital.

Owned again.

"Memo to me...when really injured... don't tell the helpers to fuck off." Wesker growled to himself as he lifted the right side of his black shirt.

-----------------------

Zee slapped in a fresh clip to the M16 and fired it at the Sweeper that tried a sneak attack. The hail of rounds ripped into the creature's underbelly, spraying blood and torn tissue everywhere as its body convulsed from the rapid fire. The two new BOWs lifted their scaly heads and shrieked once more, the four remaining Hunters and Sweepers, two each, broke away from the battle and leaped back.

" 'ey, Leon! Those things are up to something!" the grunt yelled out as he looked at the group of monsters. Leon growled angrily as he thumbed in a few more shells into the shotgun, reloading it as quickly as possible. Something was up with those lab creations, so far the only ones that were attacking them were the Hunters and Sweepers. The two new ones haven't moved an inch and were just shrieking their lungs out. What the hell was up with that?

"I know, I know! I just don't know _what_ they're up to!" he called back as he finished reloading, "Alex! Now would be a good time to help!"

"I'm here!" Alex piped up, "What do you need?"

"A way to kill these things without wasting too much ammo. I'm almost out." Leon said as he pumped the shotgun. He pointed out the two new BOWs to her, "And those things are up to something, I know it. They haven't moved and they just scream out every once in a while as the others attack."

The blonde teen looked at the two BOWs and blinked rapidly. Something was familiar about them, something that made her head feel a little funny. Something bubbled up in her mind and a piece of information bloomed out. Her eyes closed halfway and dulled as she gazed robotically at them.

"123 series, high-class hunters...commonly known as Slayers. They are the advanced version of the successful 121 series, Hunters. They have special glands at the back of their throats that create a posionous gas that they breathe out on their victims. A highly powerful serum runs through their claws that enable them the ablity paralyze their targets for easy kills." Alex intoned dully, loud enough for Leon to hear. "The Slayers also have the power to command and order the other hunters. This earns them the nickname of Hunter Commander."

Unfortunately, Zee overheard her as well and his blue eyes went wide at the information he picked up. Wesker stilled in his healing and looked over his shades at the girl in curiousity after hearing the teen's words as well. _Slayers? Advanced hunters that can control other hunters within the given area? Is that what Sally had called them over the intercom before she sicced them on me?_ Wesker thought as he returned to his task of healing the gash on his right side.

How did this girl know what they are if this is obviously their first time going up against them? _Perhaps she uncovered some information and had just forgotten to tell her friends about it? She is, after all, a teenager._ Well, whatever the case may be, Wesker just discovered another reason to obtain those DNA samples. Sally's designs are off the charts and brillantly made...in short, perfect biological weapons for him to take. As soon as he got his ass over to the labs, he'll kill Sally, grab the samples, get the fuck out of there then blow up the facility.

"These things can command other BOWs?!" Zee yelled angrily, "We're fuckin' screwed!!"

Leon glared at him before returning his hard gaze at the six BOWs that watched them with amused looks. "Zee, shut up for a minute and keep an eye on them! I don't think they can command all BOWs...just the ones that are under the Hunter series. Right, Alex?"

The teenager stared blankly at the group of monsters. "That is correct. The Slayers can only command the Hunter series within the given area. All other BOWs are not effected by the Slayer's commands. Possibiltiy of leaving the area alive... five percent."

The ex-mercenary scowled, "Aye, thanks. That lifted my spirits up a notch."

Leon growled as the Hunters and Sweepers strafed back and forth, waiting for their commands with wild smiles. This wasn't good. They still had six BOWs to go before leaving the area and they were running out of ammo. Not to mention, they still had a _**long**_ way to go before they are ever to leave the castle alive. Alex shook her head and snapped back to reality just as the Slayers shrieked out their orders.

The teenager cringed at the sound as the Hunters and Sweepers leaped in to attack. The rookie cop shot one out of the air with a blast of his weapon. Zee jogged back, firing his M16 as soon as one of the creatures landed before him. Two of them broke away and headed for Wesker. Alex noticed and ran for him, trying to beat them to him.

Wesker looked up from his healing in time to see a Hunter leaping at him, claws raised for a strike. Wesker growled as he fumbled to get his Raptor Magnum. He fished it out, raised it and pulled the trigger.

_Click!_

Wesker froze as he stared at his weapon in disbelief. _Shit. I fucking forgot to reload the damn thing!_ He glared at the Hunter as it began to descend from its flight, then growled as he spotted a Sweeper trying to come in low. Wesker was hating this for every second that passed. His plans to get the BOW samples and data went to shit the moment he stepped foot into this damn facility.

Wesker bristled as the Hunter pulled its muscular arm back, ready to rip his face off. Wesker disliked death, it was cold and dark...not to mention painful as hell. Sure, he died before and popped back to life several minutes later but that was a planned death. He didn't plan on dying a second time. The virus in his blood can only revive him once and he already wasted that at the Mansion after getting speared in the gut by his own creation, the Tyrant. And now he was sure that he'll feel the cold hand of death yet again as the Hunter and Sweeper closed in.

_**Cha-cha...BOOM!**_

The Hunter was blasted right out of the air by a buckshot from a shotgun. The creature flew to the left from the powerful blast, a deep wound on its right side. The Sweeper didn't care as it ran full speed for him and Wesker saw a blur of black, white and blonde. The Sweeper shrieked in pain as a black combat boot slammed onto the side of its head, shoving it off course. It veered to the left and crashed into the Hunter as it fell from its flight. The pair fell to the floor in a tangled heap of jaws and claws.

Wesker blinked in surprise as the figure landed from a jump kick, aiming the shotgun at the tangled pile. If he allowed it, his jaw would have dropped in shock as the figure stood protectively before him. That figure...it was the teenage girl that helped his healing! She glared coldly at the tangled pile of BOWs, aiming the shotgun at them, waiting for them to move toward them. She didn't take her eyes off them for a second as she called over her shoulder to him.

"How's your side, Wes?"

Wesker grimaced as he shinnied up the wall to stand, a sharp ache rippled through him as he moved but he ignored it. It hadn't fully healed but it will be in a few seconds or more. He didn't know why, other than her skill in fighting, this girl was starting to impress him. Exactly where did this girl get her training from? And why? Well, it didn't matter now. All he knew is that those skills could prove very useful later on.

"Fine."

He growled mentally for the thought but had no other choice. To get the labs alive and grab what he needed, he was going to have to rely on them for help. Normally, he wouldn't even consider the idea but... let's face it. He was lost, he only had one weapon and Sally had a shit load of BOWs to sic him with. A group can defend themselves better than an individual could. Wesker can defend himself quite well but if he were to be dumped in another room full of deadly new BOWs then even he couldn't guarantee his own survival.

Wesker suddenly felt all the aches in his body disappear. The gash on his right side had finally healed. He grinned as he slapped in a fresh clip to his Raptor. Ohh, yeah baby! Wesker's back in the game! _About time too. We need to get rid of these things first before we can leave._ he thought as the two BOWs stood and snarled at them. He aimed at one and glanced at the girl, who flashed him a charming smile. And oddly enough, he recognized it.

"Looks like you're a part of our team!" Alex chirped as she pumped the shotgun and aimed for the other.

Wesker couldn't help but grin. Since when was the last time he was ever in a group that trusted him with their lives? Right. It's been forever...and besides...he missed backstabbing people. The two of them fired at the duo of BOWs, ripping them to shreds. Leon and Zee were able to kill their own and so that left the twin Slayers.

The twin BOWs shrieked and spewed out a thick, green cloud from their mouths. Wesker leaped back as he quickly covered his nose and mouth with his hand, magnum still trained on them. _Time to gain their trust!_ he thought as he backed away from the cloud. Alex had leaped back as well and kept her shotgun at the ready.

"Don't breathe it in! That's a poison cloud!" Wesker called out, his voice muffled by his hand. Leon and Zee growled at the cloud and backed away. There was another shriek and the twins sped through the cloud all of a sudden. Wekser aimed for the one going for him and fired.

The Slayer dodged it and kept running. Wesker cursed and fired again. And again the creature slid from the bullet's path and continued to rush him. _Shit!_ To the former captain's surprise, Alex turned to his target to and fired to keep it away from him. The buckshot slammed into the creature and blew a chunk of it clean off. It let out a pitiful shrill cry before gurlging and falling to the stone floor, dead.

Unfortunately, when she turned to fend off his target, the other Slayer had gunned for her and rammed right into Alex, sending her flying back. Leon immediately leaped into the fray and fired on the creature. The rookie cop was able to get close enough to the BOW for him to jam the barrel of the shotgun into its mouth and pull the trigger. The back of the Slayer's head exploded into a gory mess of blood and brain matter.

Leon knelt next ot his sister and spoke softly to her as she whimpered and rubbed her arm. Wesker raised a brow at the action. Shouldn't she be -like- screaming at the top of her lungs? That ram should've broken her arm...not bruise it. Could it...? _No. Sally may have sacrificed power for intellect. Hmm...I can fix that once I get those DNA samples._

Alex suddenly sat up and glared at the dead BOW with teary eyes. She puffed her cheeks and looked ready to cry. She looked like a little seven year old girl who lost her first fight.

"Leon! That thing hit me!" Alex wailed, pointing to the fallen creature as if it would pop up and laugh at her. "Make him say he's sorry!"

Wesker mentally gawked at her. _What the __**hell**__?! She's a teenager that can take and face down dangerous biological weapons with ease; but she then turns around and acts like a spoiled little child?! What in the world is wrong with her?!_

Leon sighed as Zee grinned. Wesker stared at them as if they were all insane. This didn't make sense to him but then he's stuck in the maze of a madwoman who, for some reason, wants him to be hers... in anyway possible. He shuddered at the thought. He would rather be impaled by the Tyrant a thousand times over than to find out what Sally wanted with him.

"Sorry, Alex. That thing's already dead, so it can't say its sorry." the rookie cop said with an amused grin. He loved how Alex was still her childish self, kept him sane in this insane castle.

The teenager puffed her cheeks once more and snorted. "Lucky." she grumbled as she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

Suddenly, the overcom crackled to life once more and a hysterical laugh broke through.

_"Ah, so I see that not even the entire Hunter series could stop you. You three will make fine specimens for my new BOW research."_ Sally purred from her monitor room.

Leon glared at the tiny camera, its red eye giving itself away. The rookie cop had always been raised to treat women like princesses and with respect. But in this case, that rule had no meaning to him now. Leon flicked his middle finger to the camera's lens.

"Fuck off, lady!" he growled, "I'm not gonna be your lab rat for the hell of it!"

"Aye, I ain't gonnna be anyone's guinea pig!" Zee snapped as Alex just glared at the camera for a second then returned her hard gaze at the dead BOW.

_"Oooh... fiesty aren't you? You, the blonde one who spoke first... I'm Sally. What's your name?"_

"None of your fucking business."

Wesker listened to the two and grinned. This will be fun...for a while at least. He would enjoy this little banter until he got back to the labs and ripped her head off. Wesker listened closely and could tell that Sally was smiling from the silence of the speaker.

A soft, icy laugh rippled from the speaker. _"Oh ho! I think I'll enjoy your company the most." _she purred icily, _"I'll be sure to keep __**you**__ alive a little while longer." _

Leon shuddered as he clearly imagined this crazy woman licking her lips after her last statement. He knew **exactly** what she meant by that. _Augh... gross. Great. Now I got a sick ass woman gunning for me._

Wesker twitched in disgust as he glanced at the teen's older brother. He knew what was running through his mind. Hell, that image still plagued his nightmares. _I know how you feel. I'm the same boat as you. _The woman was simply crazy. First she wanted to turn them into BOWs to further her research and now she wanted one of them to be her boy toy.

He had rumors that she would collect men that appealed to her the most then have "fun" with them. Up until she grew tired of them then they simply disappeared. But she never did that with him... and he was thanking his demonic stars for it! But still, just hearing her say it made him feel like killing himself.

"_Sexaholic._" Captain Wesker muttered under his breath. He felt something tug on his sleeve and he looked to his left and saw Alex staring at him.

"What's a 'sexaholic'?" she asked, large blue eyes blinking up at him innocently. Wesker grimanced at the question and her innocence.

"Something your brother wouldn't want you to be."

"Oh." She thought a little, one hand on his sleeve and the other was raised to her mouth as if she was sucking on her thumb. "Why does the lady like my brother if she's bad?"

"Alex," Wesker said dryly as he kept an eye on the camera, "you don't want to know. Believe me... you don't want the answer."

"Okay."

_"But first...I would just love to see how well you perform, my little toy."_ Sally purred from the speaker.

Leon bristled. "I'm **not** your little toy!"

The woman laughed, cold and icy. _"From the looks of it...you are. As long as you are within my facility and lovely maze...you're my little pet to do as I please."_

"Then don't expect us to stay, lady!" Zee snapped, pissed that the doors had yet to open.

Sally laughed again, clearly taking delight over the whole ordeal. _"I'm sure you won't but I know that my little pet will survive."_

Leon looked ready kill something...probably himself if this went on. "I rather be eaten by Lickers."

_"Lickers are much too inferior for your combat skills. But I have something better that'll test those skills of yours. Please don't disappointment me."_

There was a low rumble and a giant set of double doors slid aside, revealing a darkness that none of them wished to step through. Sally let out a hysterical laugh as the group saw the red eye glow menacingly from the depths of the shadows, high above the ground. The glowing eye narrowed as whatever creature Sally released gave a low, deep growl at the sight of them. The ground quaked as it took its first few steps forward.

_"This is one of my greatest creations. One of the tasty fruit of my research. It had no name up until now. Before it had been only called "Project Hunter" but now I give you..." _

As soon as the creature stepped into the light, the group's eyes widen in horror. Even Wesker took a step back from the monstrosity that loomed before them. Never in his darkest, wildest dreams, would he be able to come up with this BOW. It snorted as it angled its head to look at them with its only eye, performing a "snooty" look. It even seemed to grin evilly at them.

_"Predator!"_

At the soud of its name, Predator threw its head back and roared in excitment. The walls, floor, the whole..hell the whole fucking castle shook under the echo of its mighty voice. It gazed down at the group of heroes and its evil grin grew wider as it took a step forward to feast...

------------------------------------

Next Chapter: Project Hunter (part 2.): Predator

The boss BOW has been unleashed on the group! Will the group survive this ordeal? Or die?

_FINALLY! A NEW CHAPPY FOR REN!_ Thank God! but this damn writer's block is still with me! ARGH! Anyway, poll time! ( I don't know how to set one up on my bio. I tried one and it didn't show up.) Should Alex begin to realize her basic powers now? or Later? Do you guys want someone to be held captive by the beast? If so then who? Wesker, Leon or Zee? Leave your answers on your reviews so I can count them up!

I know...I made Wesker act OOC but it was for the sake of the fic. Besides, I have a hard time trying to make him sound like himself without making him be sarcastic. And I can't really type all those intellectual sentences he always uses. So his speech will be a mismatched so I apologize in advance...I think.

_WHOO! BOSS BATTLE!_

**(Please read further down!)**

Wesker: Leave a review or I'll kick your ass!

Sit.

Wesker: ACK!

Leon: HA!

Leon.

(A matching necklace flashes)

Sit.

Leon: ACK!

Rally (from RE4: AFGDCT): _LEON AND WESKER! _

Leon and Wesker: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

(she leaps for them and tackles them to the ground) (giggles are heard as well as two grown men screaming)

Leon: Hey! No touching!

Wesker: Getheroffgetheroffgetheroffgetheroff!

(something is heard ripping)

Wesker and Leon: AHHH! Our shirts!

Rally: (sequeals) Ooh, Abs!

Rally, you can be such a perv.

Rally: (giggles from the floor) Dante's fault.

Dante!

Dante: (off screen) I didn't teach her anything!

(smacks forehead) Argh... sorry. R & R please.


	8. Chapter 8

Authoress Note

I know I shouldn't be putting stuff up like this but I need to for now. It'll only be for about a week I guess.

Okay, since I haven't updated this in a while, I have to come up with something. But I need to know. Should Alex begin to discover what she is in this boss fight or... wait longer? I need help with this desicion.

Thansk for your time and pray that I can come up with some cool fight in the boss fight, okay?

**Do Not Reply To This note, Send Me a PM, e-mail me or do the poll I have on my profile. **

Thanks again!

- Pikpixie03


End file.
